Ms Dally: Cupid's Flame
by MissLizziebeth
Summary: The term 'friends with benefits' just didn't quite cover it. AH, AU, OOC, Femslash, Slash, Poly, Multi, Lemony Goodness, Confident!Sexy!Bella/Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and more
1. Prologue: Our One Rule

**AN:** This whole story is in Bella's POV, just to let ya know. The pairing names aren't _that _important but they're hard to remember (I made them up mostly) so I'll list them in every chappy for you.

My 'beta', you could say, for this story is the lovely fanpire.x who will basically help me with the plotline and create the banner and outfits on her Polyvore account. (A link is my profile for the _Ms. Dally _website – nearly all mentions of clothes will have be made into a set for you to see, listed on there.)

By the way, this prologue was revamped because I hated the one before it. Enjoy! :D

**Pairing**** Names:** Bellice (B/A), Bellett (B/Em), Jaspella (J/B), Rosella (R/B), Alsper (A/J), Emmalie (Em/R), Roslicella (R/A/B) , Balsper (B/A/J), Bemmalie (B/Em/R), Bemsper (B/Em/J)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any company brands I mention, any songs or singers I mention, or anything else that may sound familiar in this fanfic.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: Our One Rule<span>

I'll get you all up to speed and then you can help me. So here is my situation:

I am bi-sexual.

I like polygamous relationships.

I flirt with everybody around me.

I sleep with my friends/roommates.

I need sexual variety to live.

I keep _a __lot_ of secrets.

Sound complicated? Well, my "partners" are called Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock (cousin to Rose) and Alice Brandon ("sibling" to Em).

And we have one rule between us:

Don't have sex with anyone outside of the group.

I can easily handle that; I have all the variety I need between the four of them, and it's not like flirting counts as cheating. So, yeah, I can _totally_ handle that…

… Right?

I sense disaster; how about you?


	2. Chapter 1: Keeping Calm

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews! And only 30 mintues or so after I posted the story! I was in shock, haha. This chappy is longer than my usual, because I couldn't find a good place to stop it. Thankfully it was already written, so after posting the prologue all I had to wait for was fanpire.x to finish the pictures. There should be some of their outfits and a basic view of the apartment that can be found following a link on the _MD _website. After reading the chappy, check out the poll on my profile when it decides to appear.

**Pairing Names:** Bellice (B/A), Bellett (B/Em), Jaspella (J/B), Rosella (R/B), Alsper (A/J), Emmalie (Em/R), Roslicella (R/A/B), Balsper (B/A/J), Bemmalie (B/Em/R), Bemsper (B/Em/J), Emsper (Em/J)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any company brands I mention, any songs or singers I mention, or anything else that may sound familiar in this fanfic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Keeping Calm<span>

"Oh, dear Lord, do I look all right?" Rosalie hyperventilated in front of the mirror.

Emmett was still lying in their bed, the sheets twisted around him, wearily rubbing his eyes. I understood how tired he must've been – it _was_ seven o'clock in the morning.

I wrapped my arms around Rosalie from behind, my chin resting on her shoulder so I could see her reflection. "You look hot, Rose. Calm down. Breathe."

She nodded, exhaling slowly.

"Why does it matter if you look nice?" Emmett yawned, stretching on the bed. "You're gonna get the job."

She whirled around to face him, shooting daggers with her eyes. I bit my tongue to stop a laugh. While I knew Em was only trying to help, he wasn't doing very well. I intervened before things got out of hand.

"Rosie, hon, look at me," I soothed, grabbing her hands. Her jaw was clenched but she locked her eyes on mine. "You are a shoo-in for the placement; stop worrying. You look great and will wow them so much they'll be begging to _marry_ you." I smiled.

She laughed a little, squeezing my hands. Suddenly her sharp blue orbs flitted to the clock and widened.

"Oh, God! I have fifteen minutes!" she exclaimed. Her frenzied state turned to me desperately. "I haven't eaten yet! I need to eat, Bella!"

I nodded slowly, "You will. Like you said; fifteen minutes. I'll whip something up for you now."

Her body relaxed slightly as I dragged her, walking backwards, out the door and down the hall. As we passed Alice and Jasper's door it flew open and made Rose jump. I calmed her quickly and looked at Alice, who was still wearing her camisole and shorts pyjama set that I'd bought her.

"I approve," she grinned, after carefully scrutinising Rosalie's outfit.

"Well, as long as your Highness says it's okay," I teased. Alice poked her tongue out at me.

"Good luck, Rose," she said. She winked, "Not that you need it. I _know_." She tapped her head jokingly.

Rosalie gave her a strained smiled and I gently rubbed her arms. Pushing her softly down the hallway, I turned to Alice.

"Yeah, yeah, get back to Jazz!"

The man himself appeared behind her, his lean chest and abs bare with his grey pyjama pants hanging low on his hips. He grinned at me, blond hair sticking out at odd angles.

"Mornin', Bells," his Southern voice greeted me. I felt weak at the knees just watching his plump lips pronounce the words.

"Morning, Major," I smirked devilishly. He returned it with a hunger. Alice laughed a bit.

"Go help Rose!" she ordered playfully.

I pouted. "Fine."

After leaning forward and stealing a kiss on the lips from them both, I guided Rosalie (who'd been silent the entire time) into the kitchen. While she sat at the counter stool I rushed around, making some pancakes. I placed chocolate sauce and a strawberry on top of it and handed it to her cheerfully.

"Thanks, Bella," she smiled. I could tell she wasn't relaxed though.

"Rosie," I said softly, sitting beside her as she ate, "you'll do fine. I know you're worried by being a girl in a work place probably filled with guys, but you're better than them all anyway. Now be like the British; keep calm and carry on."

She let loose a chuckle, putting down her fork on the now empty plate. A little chocolate sauce was on the corner of her mouth. My eyes were drawn to it, so I bent forward and licked it off slowly. Before I could lean back, she captured my lips with a passion.

I knew Rose dealt with stress and worry by having sex – and it wasn't as if I didn't want to help her with that issue – but right now we didn't have the time. I pulled back, seeing her eyes closed and her lips puckered still. Her eyelashes fluttered apart as she looked at me. I kissed her chastely.

"Don't wanna be late," I murmured.

And just like that, she was back to a nervous wreck. She fidgeted and wrung her hands in her lap. I pulled her to her feet and grabbed her purse off the countertop.

She shakily made her way to the front door of our apartment and opened it. I had an idea then, and handed her the purse.

"Wait right there," I kissed her curly blond hair.

I leapt across the living area and into my room. I ran straight for my vanity, shuffling through my jewellery box. Once I found what I wanted I went back to Rose. She was still stood there, shifting around on her heels.

"Here," I whispered in her ear as I swept her hair over one shoulder and clasped the necklace onto her creamy neck. My lips brushed over her throat and I stepped back.

Her hands automatically went to the necklace, an expression of shock on her angelic face.

"You're lending me your lucky pearl?" she chocked out.

"For reassurance," I smiled, "even if you don't need it."

I saw tears gathering in her eyes, and caressed her cheek. She gave me a smile, straightening up into the confident, downright sexy woman I knew she was.

"I'm ready now," she told me.

I called out a farewell and good luck, hearing the others do the same from their bedrooms, and watched Rosalie close the door with a smile.

She'd get the job. I knew that, Alice knew that, Jasper knew that, and Emmett knew that. I think even _she _knew that. Oh well, we'd celebrate when she came home.

I felt a muscular chest press up against my back, and leant into it, sighing. Em placed a kiss on my jaw, his hands snaking around my waist.

"That was a sweet thing to do," he commented against my skin.

I shrugged faintly and turned in his big arms. I smiled up at him, running my hands over his luscious torso, starting at his defined V and going up over his abs then his pecks before collecting them together behind his neck. He shivered and tightened his grip on me.

"Sleepy time again?" he begged. I agreed and laughed as he swung me over his shoulder, a hand on my ass and an arm round my waist.

He carried me back to his and Rose's room, dropping me onto the bed. He crawled under the warm covers with me, his body flushed with mine. We snuggled until we fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>What woke me up a couple of hours later was the hard rod digging into my ass. I knew without looking that Emmett's white boxers were currently sporting a large tent. My baggy night clothes (which today consisted of one of Em's blue shirts) had ridden up in my sleep, the top buttons open enough to show off my cleavage 'cause I wore no bra to bed. Because of this, it was only my lace panties and his boxers that separated us.<p>

Emmett's body started to push more firmly into mine, his hands gripping my hips. The hot air of his breath was still deep and soft on my shoulder where his head was settled, so I knew he was still asleep. Being that my relationship with my friends had been going on for over five months now, I had learnt what each of them liked best when with me. And with Emmett, his weakness was blowjobs.

I reached my hand down to cup him through his underwear and lightly rubbed him. A groan made its way out of his mouth as he tensed, still unconscious. I slipped out of his arms and knelt beside his legs. My fingers dipped inside his boxers, drawing small circles on his smooth skin, loving the texture and feel of it. Emmett shifted instinctively, lying on his back. I briefly wondered how far I would get until he woke up.

Tugging his boxers down, I bent over him. My tongue darted out to lick my lips before I dragged it along his length. He hissed as I wrapped my lips around the head, sucking it gently. My eyes closed as I swirled my tongue around him, bringing him deeper into my mouth. My hands played with his balls, rolling them between my fingers. As I began to bob up and down, two large hands wound into my long hair.

I glanced up from beneath my lashes to see Emmett staring at me lustily, now very obviously awake. His hands guided me, though they didn't force me. My tongue stroked under his foreskin, making him groan loudly. "Fuck!"

Gradually the sucking of my mouth got more forceful and my mouth took more and more of him in. The heat and passion in his eyes fuelled me on, and one of his hands dropped from my hair to sneak into my (or his) shirt, tweaking my taunt nipple.

After more bobbing, licking, sucking and even some nibbling, Emmett moaned loudly ("Shit, Bella!"), stiffening and then spraying into my mouth. I watched him joyously, loving how I created his pleasure. When we had first done this act Emmett had tried to pull me away when he was cumming, not wanting me to _have to_ swallow. I had set him straight and told him I didn't mind, and later found how much swallowing actually made it all the more better for him.

When his high was passing, he grabbed my waist and pulled me close to his chest, nuzzling my neck.

"God, I love you," he muttered. I giggled and wrapped myself tighter around his built frame. "I think we need some food though." He sloppily kissed my cheek and took my hand, walking us into the kitchen area.

Our apartment was simple. We were on the sixth story of a massive complex. We had all bought it together when Rose and I had finished college, which meant we'd lived here for coming up two years 'cause the two of us were now twenty-four. (All of us had taken a four years long course after finishing school at eighteen.) After opening the front door you would be in the lounge, just to the right was a table with six chairs which served as our 'formal dining room'. Connecting onto that , separated by only the counters and its stools, was the square kitchen. Opposite and just off to the left of the front door was the bathroom, and then along that same wall were two other doors – my room, then Emmett and Rosalie's at the end.

On the other side of that wall (as the bedrooms were in a small corridor off to the right, next to the kitchen) was Alice and Jasper's bedroom, in the space between the other two bedrooms. My room had a huge balcony where we could sit and eat breakfast in the sun – the others had decided I should have the master bedroom as it was mostly my money that had paid for the place. It came in handy later too because I had the biggest bed and normally everyone would sleep in my room when we were talking late at night or engaging some _sexy time_.

I honestly loved this apartment; it was my home, through and through.

"Em, what _exactly_ do you plan on making?" I teased him as he stood in the middle of the kitchen clueless.

He pursed his lips comically before snatching a box out of a cupboard. He grinned with triumph, "Cereal?"

I laughed. "Sit down. I'll make us something."

While Emmett read a car magazine Rose had left out, I made a big fry-up. Alice was going away on a fashion trip tomorrow, meaning she wouldn't be here for a week. And because she loved the French toast that I only made with fry-ups, I was gonna make today an honorary Sunday, seeing as I normally only cooked this meal on a 'Lazy Day', as Em called them.

I was just dishing everything up when Jasper wandered out from the hall, still half asleep. We had all gotten up early for Rosalie, but at that time in the morning it was just too damn soon to be getting up for good. He stopped at the sight of breakfast.

"I thought it was Thursday…" he trailed off, unsure.

I smiled at him. "It is. I'm making it for Ally."

"Oh. Right. Well she's still picking out her clothes for the day. Could be awhile." He rolled his eyes mockingly.

"Hmmm. Thought so." I kissed his jaw. "Good morning again."

"Mornin'," he grinned suggestively. His hands slid onto my waist. I batted him away.

"Go and wait for your food," I scolded playfully.

He faked a look of apology. "Sorry, Mama." I slapped his ass when he turned to sit down.

I continued with our meals, placing them in front of the boys who immediately dug in. I put another place-mat down for Alice and one for myself, sitting beside Emmett.

"Ally, food!" I called, picking up my fork.

"Coming! I'm coming!" her frantic response sounded down the hall along with soft, fast footfalls. She bounced into the kitchen, pausing to gasp.

"Bella! You made me French toast!" she exclaimed, running at me. I quickly put my cutlery down before her tiny body slammed into me. "I love you so much!" she squealed in my ear.

I patted her back, laughing, and kissed her head. "Well go eat it before it gets cold then."

Almost instantly she was in her seat beside Jazz, practically inhaling the meal. I smiled at our little family and resumed eating. The silence, filled with only munching of food and scraping of forks and knives, was broke when there was a knock on the door.

"Were we expecting someone?" Emmett frowned. I shook my head slowly.

Jasper stood up and went to open the front door. All I saw was a white and black blur being hurled at him as a piercing voice grated at my ears.

"Jazzykins!"


	3. Chapter 2: Frisky On the Floor

**AN: **I wanna say that firstly, don't expect chappies very often – the only reason these have been out quickly is coz I had some of it written beforehand (and my inspiration helped). So don't whine when I haven't updated in a week or something. Sorry for being a bitch, but there ya go. Anywho, don't forget about my poll or the outfits. Ending isn't too great in this chappy, but I felt it was best to stop there. Hope I surprise some of you with my little twists, haha.**  
><strong>

**Pairing Names:** Bellice (B/A), Bellett (B/Em), Jaspella (J/B), Rosella (R/B), Alsper (A/J), Emmalie (Em/R), Roslicella (R/A/B) , Balsper (B/A/J), Bemmalie (B/Em/R)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any company brands I mention, any songs or singers I mention, or anything else that may sound familiar in this fanfic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Frisky On the Floor<span>

I stared in shock at the two of them before Emmett and I exchanged a glance then burst out laughing.

"Who's your friend, _Jazzykins_?" Emmett mocked in a high pitched voice.

Alice smacked him round the head and he swore under his breath. It was only then that I noticed how much steam was rolling off the tiny pixie. She was literally fuming. And it only got worse when our mystery guest wrapped her legs around Jasper's waist and kissed him on the lips. Even _my_ jaw dropped. Emmett was too busy nursing his bruised head.

Alice marched up to them and ripped her off Jazz. The girl went tumbling backwards and fell on her ass. She was kind of hot, and I sure didn't want to miss this opportunity. I shot over and reached a hand down.

"Need some help there, sweet cheeks?" I winked at her.

Just as I was lifting her up, Alice snatched my arm back, making the girl fall again. "No!" Alice nearly snarled. I rubbed her arm.

"Relax, Ally."

Jasper pulled me away from her and into his arms as she stomped toward the dazed girl. I glanced at him, confused when I saw his jealousy.

Meanwhile, Emmett had come to stand near us and was cocking his head to the side questionably. Alice yanked the girl up roughly and threw her out the door, nearly shattering the hinges when she kicked it shut.

"Who the fuck was that?" Em asked warily, staring at Alice.

"My sister," she spat.

My response was automatic and couldn't be helped, "Your sister's got a nice ass." Then I came close to flinching at the look in Alice's eyes. She ground her teeth together.

"No – she – _hasn't_!"

There was a short silence.

"Sooo," Emmett began, "I'm guessing you don't like her."

"I hate her!" she snapped back.

"Well we can't just leave her out there," I said as I heard the aforementioned girl's fists tapping hesitantly on the door. Alice's head shot round to me.

"Yes we can."

I sighed. "We can't, Ally."

"Fine!" she straightened up, staring me in the eyes. My observant self caught the shine of tears blooming in hers. "But I'm not staying in the same room as her."

I was tempted to go after her when she stormed off down the hallway into her and Jasper's room, but just cringed at the sound of their poor door getting abused like the front one had. We all looked at each other for what felt like ages. Eventually I pointed my gaze solely on Jazz.

"Mind telling us what that was all about?"

He sighed, pulling my body tighter against his. If anyone could understand Alice, it was him. They'd been inseparable during college when they both attended, barely acknowledging the rest of us. He'd know what was wrong with her right now.

"Alice has always been jealous of her little sister. Cynthia," he added as an after thought. "When they were growing up their father always doted upon her, ignoring Alice completely. Because she had been so close to her mother, their father blamed his wife's death on her. Saying she planned it and shit." He shook his head. "I didn't think Cynthia actually had anything against Alice, but when I visited her once, Cynthia was all over me. Ally just about blew a casket," he chuckled.

"So the girl currently outside our apartment is obsessed with you?" Emmett raised an eyebrow.

The Southerner only nodded.

"Awesome! Let's let her in!" Emmett boomed. I wanted to laugh at Jasper's face of horror. Squelching the urge, I grabbed Emmett's hand, stopping his advance toward the door.

"As much fun as that would be," I started, "you're not exactly dressed for company, Em." He dumbly looked down at his boxers. I smiled. "Go put something on and I'll let her in."

He bounded off into his and Rosalie's room. I felt Jasper's arms uncurl from around me and instantly missed the warmth.

"I think I'll put a shirt on," he commented. I knew it was a form of protection against the girl outside, and nodded.

While they were gone I went to the door, not caring that I should probably put something on as well. When I opened the door, I leaned on the frame and smirked down at the smaller girl who was now sprawled on the floor between my legs. She had obviously been trying to listen in.

"Got a nice view down there?" I asked huskily.

She looked up unknowingly and I knew, from the position she was in, that she only saw my smooth bare legs going up under the baggy shirt, and my turquoise panties. Her head jerked back, a furious blush creeping up her neck, and sat up uncomfortably.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she stuttered. Trying to sooth her, I smiled – though it was probably a tad too enticing to actually look welcoming – and put a hand out.

"Need some _more _help?" I joked. She kept stammering but took my hand. I must have pulled her up too hard because she crashed into me, making me fall back onto the floor with her lying on top. I only then realised how short she was – shorter than Alice even; her head was wedged into the gap between my breasts. _And she was wearing _heals_._

I heard footsteps just as she was trying to get off me, failing miserably each time her thin arms weakened and collapsed again.

"Bella!" someone snapped.

I knew without looking that it was Alice, and wanted to smack my head on the floor. More footsteps came, along with sharp inhales of breath.

"Whoa," Emmett breathed, probably staring at us. "_Someone_ seems to be getting _frisky_ on the _floor_!" he teased us, using a sing-song voice on selected words. A slapping sound was heard along with a "Shit, woman!" from Em.

She just managed to roll off me, looking rather flustered. I stood, pulling her with me, and looked to my friends. Alice was clenching both her jaw and her hands, Emmett was yet again rubbing his head and glaring at her, and Jasper was simply staring at me with a strange gleam in his eyes.

I glanced over to the smaller girl, who was bewildered still.

"Cynthia, right?" I wanted to confirm it. She nodded numbly. When Alice's eyes narrowed I realised my mistake.

_Shit. _

_Not meant to know about that. Okay, ease into it…_

"So I'm guessing you're Ally's sister?" I let the sentence go into a question.

She nodded again. I opened my mouth to speak but snapped it shut when Emmett interrupted, questionably. "Then what the hell are you doing here?"

Cynthia seemed to notice her surroundings then, and turned her gaze to Alice primarily, who was glaring at her. I absently wondered why she hadn't left the room yet, seeing as she'd been so obstinate about not being in a room with her sister. Speaking of whom, she just said something that seemed to piss Alice off even more.

"I'm getting married next week."

I then noticed that her left hand bore a gold ring. I hadn't seen it beforehand, being that it blended with her outfit and I'd been a little preoccupied. I took a second to look her over fully, making sure I hadn't missed anything else. A fleeting thought hit me when my gaze came across the pinched-in hem on her dress: _How_ _the hell did she get her legs to spread far enough to wrap around Jasper?_

I then feared for Cynthia's life as Alice flew at her, shoving her backwards.

"Who's the groom? Some stripper you met in a bar?" screeched Ally.

Her younger sister looked enraged. "I'm not the one who snuck off at night to get drunk!"

Alice went to claw at her but I got a burst of speed (and _not _the drug type, before you ask) and grabbed her arms. She struggled against my grip, spitting at Cynthia.

"Ally, stop!" I commanded, but was ignored.

"Funny how you're getting married so soon and yet you still threw yourself at my boyfriend!" she was yelling.

Cynthia stepped forward aggressively and I shot a worried look at Emmett and Jasper. The former of the two quickly shackled his huge hands around Cynthia's wrists, caging her.

Didn't stop her mouth from moving though.

"You're just jealous that I was the first to be proposed to! It's not like you're ever gonna be wanted enough for marriage!"


	4. Chapter 3: You Are Mine

**AN: **So, I was contemplating what pairing to put for the character category, and just decided to do whichever lemon was last featured. If there were more than two people, then it would be Bella and whomever's name came first in the alphabet. Anywho, Em's outfit has a visual aid for you guys like before. Don't forget to check out my poll either - it helps my ideas mold together.

**Pairing Names:** Bellice (B/A), Bellett (B/Em), Jaspella (J/B), Rosella (R/B), Alsper (A/J), Emmalie (Em/R), Roslicella (R/A/B) , Balsper (B/A/J), Bemmalie (B/Em/R)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any company brands I mention, any songs or singers I mention, or anything else that may sound familiar in this fanfic.

Chapter 3: Your Are Mine

Alice snarled in my arms.

"Okay, Ally, let's go change," Jasper rushed out, taking her into his own grasp and dragging her into their bedroom.

As soon as she was gone Cynthia stilled, though was glaring at the hallway they'd disappeared down. I let out a breath.

"Em," I nodded to the couch. He nodded back and dumped her onto the piece of furniture. She collided with a yelp. Before I sat beside her, I threw a glance at him, thanking his new state of dress – just underwear wasn't a good impression, though it was a delicious tease.

Emmett shifted behind me, brushing his hand along my arm. "Be nice," he whispered.

Truthfully, that last spiteful statement of Cynthia's had made me slightly despise her; but I supposed I could be polite if I had to. I settled myself on the couch, delicately putting a hand on her bare knee. She jumped. I smiled secretively and moved closer.

"Listen… you said you were getting married next week. What day would that be?"

"Wednesday," she told me.

"Well, congratulations. But what are you doing here?" asked Emmett, straight to the point as he leaned on the back on the couch,

Her eyes darted between the two of us. "I wanted to tell Alice."

I took note of how she said her name: slightly sneered, but not overtly so in an attempt to hide it. "Maybe that would have been better over the phone."

"I didn't have the number," she said.

I knew it was a lie, however. When Alice moved in with us, a bit later as she'd still had a year left of college, she had reluctantly called her father under my instructions (well, demands really) and told him of the address and her contact details. _Just in case_, I had reasoned with her. Alice had never phoned any supposed sister though, which meant Cynthia had gotten the information off of Mr. Brandon.

My shoulders tensed at her deceit, and Em rubbed them softly.

"Are you, like, together?" she shot at us.

I grinned at him, "Yup." He grinned as well, leaning my head backwards and kissing my lips soundly.

Cynthia's grey eyes narrowed. "But you weren't upset when we were… on the floor." Her hesitance at the topic subjected me to believe that she either had a phobia of homosexuality, or she was incredibly wet from our encounter. I suspected it was the second one. It's not like she screamed and ran away; in fact, her writhing on top of me didn't feel like struggling…

Emmett grinned again and shrugged. "What can I say? That shit turns me on."

I giggled. _So very true…_

Her face was hard to read so I decided to get back on track. "Was there anything _else_ you wanted to come by for?" The innuendo slipped out accidentally, but I didn't bother covering it up.

"Actually," she stuttered, her cheeks heating up again, "I wanted Alice in my wedding."

I hid my surprise. "Really? How lovely."

"Well not _in _it, per sè – just attending." My eyebrows shot up. She feebly tried to explain, "It's a bit late in the arrangements for that."

"Maybe 'cause you left it 'til there was only a week left," Emmett's angry tone voiced my thoughts.

She flinched at him. Hard not to, I guess – you never want Em to be mad at you, I'm terrified at the mere thought.

Cynthia made herself seemed cheery. "Yes, well, I was a bit distracted. But, now that I think about it, why don't you two come to the wedding as well? And Jasper too!" I didn't like the lust that oozed from her at Jazz's name. Apparently neither did Emmett, because he scrunched his mouth up to stop a growl. Might be an inhuman action, but my grizzly bear never was normal.

"You know," he began stiffly; "I think we're busy that day. Sorry." He didn't sound sincere.

She gave him a 'sweet' smile. "Shame."

"Yes," I spoke up, "and Alice has plans too, unfortunately."

"Really? Now that is a _real _downer."

Her snobby sentence was the final straw for me, and I stood up suddenly. I planted a smile on my face. "I think it's time you left." _Even if you _are_ hot._

She stuck her nose up and strutted to the door as I held it open for her. Just as she passed me, she leaned in to my ear.

"Call me if you get bored," she whispered, if what was meant to be a seductive way. Yup, she definitely wasn't homophobic.

"Well, I have my hands full," I fake smiled again, "so don't hold your breath." And with that I swung the door shut in her shocked face.

"How fucking dare she?" Emmett shook his head. I shrugged. He looked at me with scolding eyes. "And what was with all that flirting, missy?"

"Hey!" I exclaimed defensively. "She was hot and I was horny."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wanna make out?"

I smiled deviously and dragged him by the hand into his and Rose's room.

After a delicious twenty minutes, in which I got to see his lovely Calvin Klein underwear – he always did prefer that brand –, I left Em sitting dazed on the bed. ("You know," I told him, "everyone's gonna think I'm favouring you or something.") I walked down the hallway feeling satisfied. I didn't quite make it to my room to get dressed though, as I was snatched by the hand into Alice and Jasper's bedroom. The latter was nowhere to be found, but Ally was pinning me up against a wall.

She, like I, hadn't gotten changed yet, so I could feel her perky nipples poking my stomach though our clothes. I moaned. Her thin cami and shorts weren't doing anything to hide her figure.

She leaned up to whisper hotly in my ear, running her tongue along the tip. "You wouldn't believe how jealous I was when I saw you on the floor with _her_."

My hands snaked around her waist, securing her petite body to me. "I think I can guess." My voice was breathy and low.

"Hmmm," she slipped her hands under my large shirt and cupped my ass, squeezing, "you need to learn that you are _mine_. Not _hers_."

I nodded pathetically, my pelvis thrusting forward instinctively. I could tell that my panties were slowly dampening.

"Show me," I murmured enticingly.

"Oh, I will," she promised, before she started sucking on the junction between my neck and shoulders. My legs felt like jelly, and I threw my head back against the wall, moaning. I felt the absence of her hands on my ass as her nimble fingers undid the buttons on my shirt. The blue cotton fell away, exposing my ripe breasts to the cold air.

Alice's hands lightly touched them both as her mouth fastened to mine. I licked her lips and was granted entrance, swooping my tongue in and stroking hers. I felt like combusting as her thumbs gently brushed my nipples, drawing circles around them and growing smaller with each turn.

"Ally," I panted.

She didn't reply, only kissed me deeper. My hands, still entwined around her tiny waist, grabbed the hem of her pink cami and lifted it up her body. We momentarily parted so that I could tug it over her head and chuck it behind her. Once it was gone Alice immediately smashed her mouth onto mine again, her hands pushing my own shirt off my shoulders so that it fluttered down to the floor by my feet. Our bare breasts rubbed together erotically, proceeding to make Alice take away her lips and arch her back into me, pushing them together more. She always was a boob kind of girl. I, myself, quite liked it too and found the sensation heart-racing.

I pushed on a certain part of her back to make our nipples caress each other, the harden buds shooting pleasure down to my core. Ally moaned throatily and took my hand, pushing me to the bed. We fell together, our legs tangled and our breasts still touching. She slithered down my body to take off my panties, revealing my wet sex to her hungry eyes.

"Mine," she practically growled.

"Yours," I agreed, wanton with need.

And then she dive-bombed in there, licking my insides dry. I cried out loudly, clutching the bed covers in my hands. The sharp feeling of teeth grazed along my clit, and I convulsed skywards. Her tongue licked my g-spot, doing the action over and over again when I gasped in pleasure the first time. Before I could come to a completion though, she stopped and dipped a finger inside me once. I watched, dying with anticipation, as she lightly touched her tongue to the liquid, smiling, before smearing it over my hardened nipples.

I thrust up on impact, groaning. Once she had teased my breasts to the extreme, one hand disappeared down to enter me. The thin digit slid into my cunt easily, before sliding back out and in again. Alice finger-fucked me slowly, though picking up pace soon, whilst she kissed me passionately. My lust built and built, as did the coiled wire inside my lower stomach, until I couldn't last any longer, and cried out her name.

During my orgasm, Ally kissed my neck, whispering, "Mine." Then she bit down into the flesh, just gently enough to not hurt me.

I lay there, panting for oxygen, and she rested beside me. I curled into her side like a cat, closing my eyes. Her lips pressed on my head softly, her hands stroking my hair.


	5. Chapter 4: Just Some Dress

**AN: **Right, just want to say that the magazine I mention was something made up, but I Googled it on a whim and found that it was real. So, my magazine could be based off of it, I suppose, but company facts won't add up. Anywho, pictures for outfits and the car have a visual aid, as per usual. Don't forget to vote in my poll - it's for this story. Also, I had an idea about Edward appearing, but i promise you this: There is a 99% chance that he won't have a lemon and a 98% chance that he won't stay for long. Just saying. So, do you guys want Eddie?

**Pairing Names:** Bellice (B/A), Bellett (B/Em), Jaspella (J/B), Rosella (R/B), Alsper (A/J), Emmalie (Em/R), Roslicella (R/A/B) , Balsper (B/A/J), Bemmalie (B/Em/R)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any company brands I mention, any songs or singers I mention, or anything else that may sound familiar in this fanfic.

Chapter 4: Just Some Dress

I'm not sure how long we stayed there, utterly content, but soon Jasper was opening the door. He smiled at the two of us before going over to collect some clothes from the dresser. Obviously he was getting ready for work now. Jasper was an architect for a small company. He loved his job; and he was good at it. Especially when it involved structures based on more historical aspects – he wasn't very partial to modern buildings though he loved the technology it usually held.

If he was getting dressed that meant it was roughly half ten. I leaned up on my elbows, watching him change into his smart yet casual outfit. It made me laugh every time he wore sneakers with a waistcoat, which were his basic works clothes. Jasper was fortunate enough, like some of the rest of us, to get a job that didn't have a required uniform.

"So you okay with _her _getting hitched then?" I asked Ally.

She scoffed, "It's not like the guy loves her – she may think he's _amazing_" – her voice oozed with sarcasm – "but please! That ring was such a fake! He probably only wants her inheritance money."

I caught Jasper's eye, smiling at her bitching. He rolled his eyes at me, smirking.

While he buttoned up his shirt, Alice slipped off the bed and gave me a sweet kiss before entering her massive walk-in closet. Yep. A walk-in closet: She has _that _many clothes.

Jasper came and sat on the bed near me as he tied up his sneakers. When he was finished he turned and smiled at me.

"Have fun?" he asked, amused.

I gave him a wide grin, "Of course."

He chuckled and pushed back some loose hair from my face, cupping my cheek. I leaned into his hand as his thumb gently rubbed my skin. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, glancing at my naked body.

I smiled from under my lashes, mockingly looking bashful. "Well, Mr. Whitlock," I said in my best Southern accent, "I dare say you are quite the charmer."

He grinned and tipped his imaginary hat. "Why, thank you, ma'am."

I giggled, shuffling my body so that my head lay in his lap. I got myself comfortable, letting out a content sigh, and closed my eyes.

"Bells," came Jasper's still amused voice, "you do realise I have to go to work, right?"

"Mhm," I nodded, not opening my eyes.

"Good, now scoot." I just whined, burying myself deeper into his lap.

There was no warning; no sound nor jostling. I was just suddenly being tickled to death at my sides. I squealed loudly, wriggling like a snake.

"Jazz! Stop, please!" I laughed.

"I leave you for two minutes and look what happens," I heard Alice giggle from her closet doorway.

"Ally, help!" I pleaded, still in fits. "Save me!"

"Nah," she drawled after a moment's deliberation.

I heard the bedroom door open and close as Jasper finally stopped killing my sides. I grinned up at him and quickly gave him a kiss before dashing away, picking up my panties and shirt on the way out the door. The sound of his chuckles carried me down the hallway, still bare of clothing. Emmett smacked my ass when I passed him.

I gave him a wink as the door shut. After getting dressed and making myself presentable, I went and sat down on the couch. Alice was perched at the dining table, on her laptop, probably doing some online shopping, whilst Em was playing on the games console, sitting on the floor by my feet. He playfully kissed them when I lounged above him.

The apartment was quiet, bar the tapping of Alice's fingers on the keys and the shooting of Emmett's game. I laid my head back and smiled. The lovely peace didn't last for long though when Ally suddenly squealed. On instinct, both Em and I looked over, the former cursing when he glanced back to see the words 'Game Over' displayed on the screen.

"What is it, Ally?" I grinned at her.

"I found the most perfect dress for you!" she chirped, ushering me over. I sighed, exasperated, but picked myself up and went to sit beside her. Her finger was frantically pointing at her laptop, waiting for my excitement.

I looked at the dress and almost beamed. "It _is _perfect!" I slung my arm around her neck, hugging her as we both cheered like little girls.

I saw Emmett roll his eyes, "Pft. Girls." We ignored him.

Jasper walked out into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of orange juice, and looked over at us. "What you so happy about?" he asked, going to look over our shoulders.

Alice flipped the laptop closed before he could see and shook a finger at him. She scolded, ""Nu uh, no peeking!"

He looked slightly bewildered. Emmett chortled. "Dude, it's just some dress," he told him.

"This is not _just some dress_!" I exclaimed. I hugged the laptop to my chest and pouted. "This is my super amazing, fuck awesome, sexy hot dress for Demetri's birthday party this year!"

The boys shook their head in unison and went back to whatever they were doing.

Demetri Sandez was this rich, party-crazed guy that was (admittedly) rather hot. Every year he hosted this massive birthday party for himself, which everyone who's anyone attended. Well, not including celebs. Apparently, they only went to the after party, which was almost impossible to get into. I should know; Alice tried every year running since we'd been invited to the before party. It was actually my friend Leah Clearwater who introduced him to us. (She apparently went to college with him.)

I smiled at Ally again, just catching sight of the clock.

"Jazz, you're late!" I called to him.

"Shit!" came his usual response whenever I told him that.

He sprinted out of the bedroom, gave me and Ally a kiss on the cheek, put a hand up to Em, and then rushed out the door. I got up and grabbed some keys off the counter and waited for approximately two seconds. Jazz ran back in the room, took the keys I offered to him (his car keys), gave me another kiss, and then back out the door he went. I shook my head, smiling.

"Sooo…" I dragged out, looking around our apartment. I then scrunched up my nose. "I'm bored!" I whined.

"Haven't you got to go to work today, babe?" Emmett asked, still playing his game.

I nodded, even though he wasn't looking. "Yeah; that would be why I'm wearing this somewhat sensible clothing."

"Which looks fantastic, may I add," smiled Alice.

I bowed to her jokingly, "Well thank you, mademoiselle."

"I still don't see why you didn't take some job where you got to speak French," commented Em. "Or Spanish, or Italian, or any other language for that matter. You're such a bi-lingual freak." He snorted.

"Ha, ha," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "And for your information, I love my job."

I glanced at the clock again and sighed. "I guess I'll just head out now. Might as well get a head start to my piling list of mail."

My work consisted of answering letters from a girly audience; I was the advice columnist for _Teen Queen Magazine_. I'd studied journalism in college, amongst loads of other things (I never knew what I wanted to be), and found that I loved it. My 'mag-name' was Ms. Dally – though only my friends and I knew the story behind it.

It was actually something my cousin (on my father's side) Renata who came up with it. I'd explained I was flirty, and being the thesaurus she was, said I was dally. The word had always made me laugh, for some reason.

I grabbed my purse and searched through it.

Keys: Check. Make-up: Check. Phone: Check. Money: Check. Address book: Check. Perfume: Check. Emergency tampons, pills and condoms: Check.

Awesome; I smiled and slipped on my sunglasses before kissing Ally and Em goodbye.

"Have a nice day at work!" yelled Alice, despite being just more than five feet from me. I shook my head, smiling, and closed the door.

After driving to work in my wonderful Volkswagen Beetle (which I'd lovingly named Herbie), I strutted confidently into the reception, making sure to sway my hips and fluff my hair sexily. As the lift doors closed together in front of me, I had to smile at the reaction I'd gotten from the young male behind the reception counter. Poor boy; he was new, bless him, and only nineteen. Eric Yorkie, I think his name was.

It was only when I heard a throat clear that I realised someone was in the lift with me.


	6. Chapter 5: A Day's Work

**AN:** Okay, so this chappy is kinda heavy in the regard that a lot of new characters are introduced. Sorry about that. Hope you like it still. Took me awhile to write coz, if I haven't mentioned this, I don't really know where this story's going. Any suggestions or requests are fine, by the way :] Don't forget to check out my poll for this story!

**Pairing Names:** Bellice (B/A), Bellett (B/Em), Jaspella (J/B), Rosella (R/B), Alsper (A/J), Emmalie (Em/R), Roslicella (R/A/B) , Balsper (B/A/J), Bemmalie (B/Em/R)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any company brands I mention, any songs or singers I mention, or anything else that may sound familiar in this fanfic.

Chapter 5: A Day's Work

I turned to glance at them and found a blond (hot!) guy, a little older than me, standing there. He was staring at me with devilish eyes, and I inwardly flushed at his heated gaze. Man, never really had that reaction before.

"Hi." I gave a tiny smirk.

His lips formed a grin, "Howdy."

Oh God, he was heavily Southern like Jasper. I think my panties are ruined. Damn it! Accents were one of my only weaknesses!

I leaned against the elevator wall in what I thought was a sexy pose; I couldn't really tell. My mind was too busy undressing him. I licked my lips, watching his eyes follow them intently.

"And what–?" My words were cut off in shock when he suddenly put his hands on the wall either side of my face.

He slowly leaned down, his lips inches from mine, with his musky scent washing over me.

"Aren't you a cutie?" he murmured, smirking. That made me pause.

"Cutie?" I scoffed. "I'm not 'cute', I'm hot."

His eyes narrowed in amusement. "That you are, sugar." His hand moved down to caress my bare thigh under the skirt. "I wonder if you're hot here too." His fingers faintly drew a line on my panties where my slit was. I held back a moan. He smirked, licking his lips. "You're boiling there as well."

"Don't play with fire," I warned, my voice slightly shaky. Stay strong, Bells! You are not allowed to sleep with random strangers!

Before this incredibly edible man could do anything else, the lift dinged to tell us we were at my floor. Instantly we were on different sides of the metal box. I could fell his gaze on me as I walked into the corridor, my head held high, shaking my hips purposely. I took deep breaths as I opened my office door, and by doing so the scent of fresh coffee assaulted my senses.

"Miss Swan," my office neighbour smiled at me. He held up the Starbucks cup. "Got your morning drink."

I put down my things and took the cup from him. "Thank you, Riley. And please, it's Bella."

He shook his head, shaggy brown hair ruffling, with a smile still on his handsome face. "You're welcome, _Miss Swan_." He smiled wider as I made a face at the formality.

"Don't you have article to write?" I shooed him away from my desk playfully.

"That I do," he laughed. "Stirling is beating my ass about it too."

Victoria Stirling was head of _Teen Queen Magazine_; and a right pain in the butt. The only good things about her were her looks and her husband James. Both things enticed me just as much, which was deadly to my career – but hey, what was a girl to do?

"Hm. Just think of those poor girls wanting to know what guys liked in them. Should fuel your drive."

Riley snorted. "Right, 'cause I just _love _my job so much."

I glanced at the clock on my wall. "Well if you don't get to work then Stirling with fire you anyway."

He paused then straightened up nonchalantly. "I think I might go get started."

"Yeah," I agreed mockingly.

He grinned and pecked my cheek, running out the door, giving me no time to protest at the action. Not that I didn't like Riley – he was sweet, and not to mention gorgeous – but I had to stick with the rule. _Stupid, damn rule._

It was much later in the day when my assistant ran into my office looking panicked.

"Miss Swan, there's a problem and I don't what to do and–" she blabbered.

"Tanya!" I grabbed her attention, standing up. "Calm down. What is it?"

She let out a deep breath. "My documents aren't printing."

"Are you sure? Has the printer run out of paper or ink? Did you check?"

"Yes, yes, I made sure!" she practically wailed. I mentally sighed.

"Let take a look."

"Oh, thank you, Miss Swan!"

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered under my breath, walking out the room.

I had quite a good standing in this job; Victoria knew I was great at it and that's why she kept me around. About a year ago I wanted to quit – it had all gotten a bit too stressful, especially as my grandmother had passed away – but she had 'persuaded' me to stay. And by that I mean she gave me a raise and an assistant of my choosing to help me out. I had picked my distant cousin Tanya, though reluctantly.

My mother was close friends with hers, and when Tanya said she needed a job, Renée automatically handed her off to me. I'd never really gotten along with her, but family helps family, right? Even if that family is a useless slut who couldn't work a computer for her life and not once– _No._ Family helps… family.

I bend over her computer in her small cubicle and checked her printing list. She had printed it fine, but the twit had selected the wrong printed. I digress.

I took a deep breath and out on a smile before turning back to her.

"Your documents were printed upstairs, they should be there."

She nodded with an overly cheerful smile. It faltered though when I waved her off to get the 'lost' papers.

"What room did it…?" she trailed off.

I bit my lip to stop the insult. "Don't worry about it. I'll go get them."

She perked up. "Thanks a billion!"

I grimaced as I turned away. At that moment Riley walked past me and grinned, knowing my hatred for my _family _member. He raised his eyebrows, chuckling when I flipped him off. As I got in the lift I sighed. All in a day's work. When I found the correct printed there were no documents to be found. I searched around the printer room, confused, only to hear a voice behind me.

"These yours?"

I whirled around to see none other than James Stirling waving my desired papers in the air. I smiled politely. _Look at that body._

"Yes, they are. Thanks." I stepped forward to take them from him but he pulled them out of reach and smirked.

"Gonna need payment," he told me tauntingly. I almost creamed my panties. He'd never acted like this before whenever I'd met him. Can't say I didn't fine it… _appealing _though_._

_Married, Bella!_

Right. Damn it.

During my distraction James had gotten closer to me. His short spiked blond hair (so contrasting to his black tie and suit persona) blocked the light as his face aligned with mine. Sweet baby Jesus.

"I've seen you looking at me," he whispered seductively. He smirked, "_Miss Swan_."

"Oh really?" I murmured, almost in a trance.

"And I must say, I've looked at you too," he carried on, his voice a mere breath on my lips. "But I want more than just looks." He grabbed my waist and pulled me against his hard body. I felt his mouth at my ear as he continued to whisper. "I want touch."

The urge was much too strong. My personality couldn't fight _itself_.

I savagely brought my lips to his, sucking his tongue into my mouth and playing with it. He moaned; a deep, gravelly sound that spiked my lust higher. My hands pushed at his jacket, and he frantically tore off himself, still attached to my lips. His tie was next, and then his shirt. My fingers ran over his defined muscles, my nails scraping gently across the skin. James fondled my breasts through my top and bra. The feeling making me clutch at his neck in desperation.

Well. I think it's safe to say that the rule was forgotten at this point.

_Shit._


	7. Chapter 6: Our Little Secret

**AN: **So this is a short one, guys. Sorry, but I was in a rush. Hope you enjoy it all the same. And yes, there is a lemon. Finally! Poor Bells has been deprived of sexy times for a couple of chappies :P

**Pairing Names:** Bellice (B/A), Bellett (B/Em), Jaspella (J/B), Rosella (R/B), Alsper (A/J), Emmalie (Em/R), Roslicella (R/A/B) , Balsper (B/A/J), Bemmalie (B/Em/R)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any company brands I mention, any songs or singers I mention, or anything else that may sound familiar in this fanfic.

Chapter 6: Our Little Secret

My eyes were alight with fire as James and I strummed this dangerous melody. I was _not _supposed to be doing this! The rule clearly stated no sex with others. Sure, a kiss might be ignored, but _sex_? Big no-no!

And yet, I couldn't help myself.

The buckle on his belt was easy to undo, as was his suit trousers zipper. The black material came off as my panties were slid down. The offending garment was flung somewhere behind him in his mad rush to take me. His boxers didn't take long – pants and moans flying about the small printer room – and then we were ready.

James lifted me up, my legs wrapping around him instinctively, and he held my hips as I sunk down on his long member. The guttural groan I let out might have been a slight bit too loud. But it didn't matter as we moved together. He helped guide me up and down as I rolled my pelvis. His delicious cock jerked against my wonder spot with every thrust, and my head fell back in pleasure.

This was so very wrong… I could just imagine how the others would take this. Oh fuck! Should I tell them? Of course I should! But do I want to?

My insides were tightening now, preparing for the high that was to arrive. My movements sped up, nails digging into James' skin again. He held me harder in response, groaning deep in his chest. I pulled at his neck, bringing his sweet lips to mine again. His breath was minty, like he'd just swallowed five tic-tacs. It burned my tongue pleasantly.

Suddenly James slammed his hips into mine, holding me still as he spilt his seed into me, moaning my name. The act started my orgasm, and I swivelled around his cock a few times as I rode the high out. Once we were both a breathless mess, I unhooked my legs from his waist and planted my feet on the ground, his now soft erection sliding sensually out of my sensitive cunt. I inhaled deeply at the momentary ecstasy it brought.

After a few moments, James looked at me, grinning. "Well, Miss Swan, you definitely deserve a promotion of some sorts."

I gave a breathy laugh and shook my head. "Can't get any higher than I am."

He smirked. "Yeah, you did moan pretty loud for me."

I pushed his chest playfully and then went around him to find my panties. As I pulled them up my long legs and into place, I saw James redressing as well. Soon all the evidence of our tryst was the partly mussed hair on his head and our collective, post-orgasmic, glow-y faces. I sighed as I gently fiddled with his blond spikes, neatening them up to be presentable.

"What's the matter?" James asked, concern filling his blue eyes.

I took a step back from him, shaking my head. "That was wrong. You're married – to my boss! And I'm kinda involved with someone." More like _someones_…

He frowned, "Don't worry so much. Vicky wouldn't care, even if she did know. And you don't have to tell your partner about this if you don't want to." He then winked with a smile. "It'll be our little secret."

Before I could reply, the printer room door swung open, making me jump. Astonishingly enough, the man from the lift was standing in the doorframe, looking at us both with a rather suspicious grin. Thank God our appearances spoke nothing of our interaction. Still, the way Lift Guy's eyes darted between us made me nervous…

"What're y'all up to?" he questioned, innocently enough I guess.

I glanced at James. "Mr. Stirling was simply directing me to the documents I printed."

James nodded curtly and grabbed the aforementioned papers, handing them to me. I smiled politely in thanks and ducked out the room, nodding to Lift Guy. As soon as I was out of sight, I sagged against the wall.

_Jesus_, I _do _deserve a promotion.

I miserably headed back up to my office, passing Tanya her documents silently. I was hoping for a quick escape, but the useless bitch called me back.

"Miss Swan, there is a man on line one for you!"

I paused in my step, one hand on my door handle. "Do you have a name?"

Tanya frowned stupidly before gasping like she'd run out of air. "Oh he said to tell you it was your Emmy-bear!"

_Double shit._


	8. Chapter 7: Hm, Alcohol or Sex?

**AN: **Hi there, guys! So, I only now finished the chappy coz I was working on A Secret Longing. BUT! Hopefully you like this chapter and its lemon ;] By the way, thanks for the votes in my poll, guys. It does help - and I will be renewing the poll after every chappy so it's fair. Any pairing suggestions can be made there, and any lot suggestions you can PM or tell me in a review too :D**  
><strong>

**Pairing Names:** Bellice (B/A), Bellett (B/Em), Jaspella (J/B), Rosella (R/B), Alsper (A/J), Emmalie (Em/R), Roslicella (R/A/B) , Balsper (B/A/J), Bemmalie (B/Em/R), Bemsper (B/Em/J)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any company brands I mention, any songs or singers I mention, or anything else that may sound familiar in this fanfic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Hm, Alcohol or Sex?<span>

The guilt set in as the words registered in my head.

_Your Emmy-bear._

I just betrayed my Emmy-bear. And my Ally-cat, and my Jazz-man, and my Rosie-cheeks.

How could I–? My mind went silent as I looked at my phone. I frightfully took slow steps towards it and sat down in my chair, just staring at the appliance. After seconds of that, I plucked up my courage, pressed one, and held the phone to my ear.

Deep breath, Bells. "… Hello?"

* * *

><p>I waved goodbye to Riley and Tanya as I got into the lift. Today had been hectic. Emmett's call had been him telling me about the promotion he got. The words were hard to follow through his upbeat rhythm, not to mention my desperate need to blurt out about James, but I had managed. The rest of my work hours were full of dread, thinking of when I got home.<p>

I watched that receptionist, Eric, swallow nervously and wipe his sweaty forehead as I sashayed out the building, this time the subtle swerve of my hips natural during my inner turmoil. It was raining outside as I unlocked my car. Before I could huddle into its warmth, a hand pushed against the door, keeping it closed. I glanced round and froze when I saw Lift Guy smirking at me.

"Have fun with the boss's hubby?"

I remained calm and avoided his eyes. "I don't what you're suggesting."

"Mhm, 'course you don't, honey." He leaned down close to me and whispered me in ear. "You look mighty edible after a good fuck, you know that?"

I didn't twitch as he ran his hot tongue over the rim of my ear. Inside I was quaking like jelly. "I'd prefer it if you stepped away so I could go home." _LIES! Take me against the car, partner!_

I could feel his smirk on my flushed skin, but he did back up, even holding my car door open for me. What a gentleman. I slid behind the wheel as lady-like as I could (don't want to flash my nick-nacks, now do I?), feeling his heavy gaze on me the whole time. He gently pressed shut the door and gave me a smirk as I drove out.

Oh Lord, he knew! That handsome son of a bitch! Keep calm, Bella. Breathe.

Soon my guilt was feasting away at me again though, my body rid of flesh by the time I jammed my key into the apartment door. As it swung open, I stood motionless in the frame, just listening. The TV wasn't on, and there wasn't any tapping of laptop keys. No banging or swearing. No moaning or groaning. I shrugged inwardly; must be alone then.

I relaxed immensely, my tense shoulders sagging, and I shut the door behind me. But just as I set my keys down on the kitchen counter, a bedroom door opened. I froze, feeling eyes on my face. Slowly, I looked up.

"Tough day, Miss Swan?" Jasper grinned lazily.

I couldn't speak, couldn't move, without the urge to tell him about today. Working as an advice columnist, I heard about a lot of problems. And, obviously, I tended to get stressed a lot, and would usually vent about my listeners' situations to my best friends. The outcome? A generally emotional person who felt comfortable to blab just about anything to those close to me.

Not good when the secret's my own.

And from _them_, no less.

Apparently I was silent for too long, because Jazz lost his grin and made his way over to me, pulling me into his strong arms. The sense of safety almost overloaded me. It was just such a relief to feel secure. But my tryst with James was still in the foreground of my mind, and I couldn't completely melt into Jasper's embrace.

He pulled back to look at me. "What's the matter, darlin'? Something happen at work?"

I wanted to weep. Stiff upper lip, old girl!

I needed a break from this worry. Seriously, it was just too much at the moment. Remember that little outcome we came to before? Well, we should have added: Also gets rid of said stress through physical contact or alcohol.

And is there any booze around? Ally hates the stuff after her major hangover back in college and Rosie wants Emmett to cut back. So that would be a big, fat NO!

I practically jumped at Jazz. He was caught off guard, but managed to catch me in time. As my mouth hungrily sought out his, he kissed me back just as passionately. My friends were use to this kind of reaction from me; heck, Rose was the same with dealing with stress, like I said before. It wasn't uncommon for us to come home and just get into someone's bed.

I started pushing away Jasper's open waistcoat, flinging the material to the floor as soon as possible. The action made me flash backward to the James thing though, and I momentarily paused.

"What?" Jazz panted. I didn't answer, only hopped down from him and pulled him into my bedroom. I pushed him down onto the bed so that he lay on his elbows, looking up at me.

Tantalisingly, I began to strip. Shoes kicked off, stockings shimmied down to ankles and off, jacket took off, skirt floating down, top pulled up, bra snapped open and panties slid off. Discarding jewellery was just as easy, and then I was stood naked in front of him. During my little show, Jazz had managed to carefully take off his own clothing, and now laid bare for me on the bed. Taking my time, I sauntered forward, his eyes watching my every more, and crawled toward me on all fours, perky breasts dangling down, hips swaying, eyes locked on his.

Remember Em's and Ally's favourite sexual things? Well, Jazz's was my cow-girl position.

My legs spread apart so that my knees were either side of his narrow hips, my cunt completely vulnerable and wet. I gently took his firm cock in my hand, holding it right at the tip, and guided his head so that it hovered at my entrance. His pelvis jerked upwards slightly, allowing him to sink in for just a second. I inhaled sharply, looking at his wanton face, before impaling myself onto his hard dick, the soft flesh rubbing roughly against my walls. We both groaned. My head fell back as I panted and lifted myself, sliding up his entire sex, before lowering down again quickly, practically throwing my hips onto his.

"Oh, fuck," I groaned, eyes shut. I squeezed myself around him, holding him snugly inside of me. Jasper gritted his teeth and held my hips roughly.

"God, Bells. So wet and tight."

I writhed atop him, bobbing up and down. The feelings were so addictive; I couldn't get enough. Somewhere in the back of my mind, a voice compared this to James. I knew he could never come close to any of my partners. He was just eye candy, nothing more.

Jasper thrust up into me hard as I dropped myself onto him, again and again. Fuck! It was so good, sooo good. I planted my hands on his bare chest, gaining so more leverage before putting them on his legs behind me, leaning back so that my back arched higher and his cock hit my G-spot. My boobs bounced freely as I made him hit my wonder spot with every thrust.

"Shit, yes! Bella!" I clenched my eyes shut harder as he called my name, trying to cum before him. He deserved that much and more – he'd told me once he loved it when I milked him into an orgasm through my own.

Soon enough, my bounces became erratic and my back nearly ached from arching so high. My slick cunt clamped onto his dick, making any movement quite difficult, and I cried out with my ecstasy. The given pussy-quakes that came and went sent him off like I knew it would, leaving us a jumbled mess with sticky skin.

I panted for breath, sitting up so I straddled him better with his cock still buried deep inside me. I gasped at the change of angle and looked down at Jazz. His eyes seemed to darken further and he tugged my upper body down and crashed my lips onto his.

God, I loved him!


	9. Chapter 8: Sex Therapy

**AN: **So, quick update. Bella's clothes are on fanpire.x's Polyvore as usual. Also, 'Billon' does not exist - I made it up. The name has a meaning if you look hard; 'bill' as in Billy :] I even have a nifty little catchphrase in mind :P By the way - first threesome yet! Yay :D

**Pairing Names:** Bellice (B/A), Bellett (B/Em), Jaspella (J/B), Rosella (R/B), Alsper (A/J), Emmalie (Em/R), Roslicella (R/A/B) , Balsper (B/A/J), Bemmalie (B/Em/R), Bemsper (B/Em/J)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any company brands I mention, any songs or singers I mention, or anything else that may sound familiar in this fanfic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Sex Therapy<span>

Jasper's hands ran over my body, pulling me impossibly closer. His lips urged mine to reciprocate, which I had no trouble in doing. When I finally surrendered my tongue to him, he gladly sucked at it with his mouth. I moaned and curled my fingers around his hair at the nape of his neck.

"Man, I love you so much, Bells," he breathed against my lips. I kissed him chastely and leaned back.

"I love you too, Major," I winked. He grinned at me.

It was then I heard rustling at the bedroom door. I glanced up and saw Alice standing there, staring at us. I smiled seductively.

"Hey, Ally, wanna play?" I asked her mischievously.

I could make out her eyes darkening, and her small tongue flitted out to wipe at her lips. She shut the door quietly and pulled off her dress. As the material flitted down her body, I bit my lip in anticipation. I knew I needed to tell them about James; I knew that – but with Jasper's cock sunk to the hilt inside me and Alice taking off her clothes like a stripper, I just couldn't find it in me to get the words out. Sex therapy really was a good way of handling stress.

Ally managed to get herself bare in front of us. After staring at us still connected, she climbed on top of the bed and kneeled so that she faced me with her pussy on Jasper's mouth. He was hay with the new arrangement, and gave her a long lick. Ally gasped and arched her back, leaving her beautiful breasts to point up towards me.

I startled nibbling on one of her buds, swirling my tongue around it a few times. She clutched my hair, holding me against her as I fondled her other boob. I could tell Jazz had started to suck at her clit coz her grip tightening in my hair as she writhed slightly. I pulled back from her breasts and grabbed her head, pushing her cherry flavoured lips to mine. Our tongues battled as I slowly started to rock on top of Jasper again. His hips rocked in time with me and he continued eating Ally out. As we were both concentrating on Alice, she cried out first, arching high and then screaming Jazz's name. When she was coming down from her ecstasy, she got off Jasper and sat beside us as we continued to move.

He rolled me over, thrusting in to me hard, again and again. Alice was watching his dick pump in and out of me in long, deep strokes. I looked down as well, finding the sight of his hard-on sliding into so erotic that I moaned, still staring at it. Ally's hand hesitantly moved closer to us, her fingers brushing along my lower abdomen where she could no doubt feel Jasper moving inside me just under the thin skin. Well, I guess she could, coz I _definitely _felt her, as did Jazz apparently, as we both groaned simultaneously.

He grunted above as I dug my heels into his ass, pulling him further into my slick caverns. Alice's fingers dipped down into the top of my slit, just touching where Jasper's dick was pounding into me. He jerked sharply, hitting my G-spot.

"Oh, fuck!" I breathed.

Ally rubbed my clit in circles, changing direction every few seconds. I suddenly gasped, and felt my insides squeeze Jasper; it was almost instinctual, trying to get him cum with me. He gritted his teeth and kept thrusting in and out, in and out. My pleasure grew so extreme that I scratched my nails over his shoulder blades, feeling the muscles bunch under my fingers. As I was at the to of my orgasm, Alice threw her lips onto mine, stealing what was left of my breath. I sucked in as much air as I could from in her mouth, a failed attempt to breathe.

I could feel Jasper softening inside me then pulling out. He lay beside me, running a gentle hand over my sweaty body as Alice finally let me inhale. She smiled at me, though it seemed a little tight. I was going to ask what was wrong when she spoke.

"We better get dressed again; Rose has something to tell you guys."

I frowned. "I thought she was still at the interview."

"It finished after an hour, silly," she rolled her eyes at me. I blushed a bit. "Anyways, when she came home we went out shopping. I got you some stuff, by the way." The glint in her eyes made me wet again; what had she bought me?

"Where's Rosalie?" Jazz asked.

"She's just getting our mail from downstairs."

I nodded slowly and got up. "I'm just gonna put on a robe. I can't be bothered with heavy clothes."

"And I'm goin' to shower real quick," declared Jazz. He gave us each a kiss on the cheek.

I left Ally to put on her dress again. As I walked nude through the apartment, I picked up and discarded clothes, putting Jasper's on my bed and mine in my hamper. I shrugged into a different pair of panties, forgoing a bra, and some scuff slippers. Hearing the front door open I quickly pulled a silky, thin robe on as well before going out my room.

Rose was just putting our envelopes down on the counter (bills no doubt). I tiptoed up behind her, slipping my arms around her narrow waist. She jumped before leaning back into me. Her head fell onto my shoulders, which must have hurt her creamy neck coz I was shorter than she was and she had heels on. I kissed her cheek softly, smiling.

"I hear you have something to tell us," I murmured.

She nodded slightly and stole a peck on the lips. "Well?" I nudged her softly. "Did ya get the job?"

She sighed, "No." I froze on the spot. _WHAT? How could she not get the job? Sexist assholes! _She turned in my arms, saw my expression, and giggled. "I got an even better one."

My brown eyes widened before I crashed my mouth onto hers. "I'm so proud of you!" I said between kisses. She giggled again as I carried my lips across her neck, licking and sucking.

"Yeah," the grin was evident in her voice. "I was in the middle of showing the guy my skills and ideas under the hood of this Camaro when another guy came out and saw me. He watched me for, like, ten minutes and then asked me to talk to him. Turns out, he liked my creative thoughts for the cars and wanted me to work for him; his company _designs different vehicles_, Bella! I could make my very own car!"

I smiled at how adorably excited she was. "I think I wanna meet this guy."

She nodded happily. "You should! His name's Jacob Black and his dad created _Billon_ – you know, that car manufacturers!"

I frowned. _Why was that name so familiar? _"Jacob Black?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Why?" she worried. "Is something wrong with me working for him?"

"No, no," I assured. "I just could have sworn I've heard that name before somewhere else."

She looked at me for a few minutes and shrugged. "So, how did your day go?"

My heart plummeted into my stomach. _God damn it!_ Why does everyone want to know what I did at work? _Hm? _Should I tell her some BS story, or make fun of Tanya, or go into detail, or actually tell her about James, or… _God damn it!_ I should most definitely just admit I had sex with James and broke the rule. Of course I should. Why was I even deliberating this? Just say it!

"It was okay, I guess."

_God damn it, Swan!_


	10. Chapter 9: Doctor, Doctor

**AN: **So, I know it's been AGES but I only just had an idea for the chappy :] I apologize for any mistakes! Also, I have recently written a one-shot that is within my little _MD_ universe BUT I won't post it until what it relates to comes up in this story. It had a lovely lemon for you though, and I think it's my best piece of writing yet so I can't wait to get a move on with this story so I can put it up.

**Pairing Names:** Bellice (B/A), Bellett (B/Em), Jaspella (J/B), Rosella (R/B), Alsper (A/J), Emmalie (Em/R), Roslicella (R/A/B) , Balsper (B/A/J), Bemmalie (B/Em/R), Bemsper (B/Em/J)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any company brands I mention, any songs or singers I mention, or anything else that may sound familiar in this fanfic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Doctor, Doctor<span>

That next day I awoke with the constant guilt in my stomach – it hadn't escaped me since I did the dirty with James. If I were religious I would have gone to church to repent and rid myself of this shame. But Rose is the Catholic, not me. And so, I would carry these unwelcome feelings until I told them all. But that wouldn't be today.

At the moment I was driving toward the small clinic that was close to our apartment. A sudden thought had hit me yesterday evening and I needed to remedy my concern quickly – and preferably without the others knowing. Now, before we had all started this relationship, we'd all gone to this very same clinic to get an STI test. If we were gonna fool around with only the five of us then we could just check we weren't positive for one and then fuck without the annoying worry about condoms.

My problem stemmed from that fact that I _hadn't _stuck to us five, and now there was a chance I could be negative no longer. And if that fucker James had given me an STI then I am likely to end up in jail after I beat his good-looking ass.

The kind receptionist (who wasn't much older than me; maybe five years or so) welcomed me and told me to sit in the waiting room. I wasn't a shy person, so telling her I wanted a check done didn't make me stick out like a sore thumb if I'd gone red. Unlike the poor bugger who came in after me.

This clinic didn't just offer STI checks, meaning that the lanky, fairly attractive guy had to tell her himself. And when he came into the waiting room his face resembled a tomato. He sat down a few seats left of me and smiled nervously when I met his eye. I soon looked down at my magazine to save him more embarrassment.

Soon enough I was called out into a large, open and very clean room. No one was in there when I walked in so I just grabbed the ugly hospital gown I had to wear and got changed behind the curtain. When I was done, I sat down on the edge of the examining table, picking at my nails.

"Good morning, Miss Swan."

I glanced up at the voice that greeted me, startled to find that the doctor assigned to me was a man. And not just any man. This guy was a sex god! Or as I call them, a scod! He had luscious golden waves for hair that perfectly sat upon his head, the face of which held deep gray eyes, a straight nose and one heck of a smile! His pale skin suited him, though on others it would have clashed horridly with his white coat and blue shirt/tie combo. The black slacks that donned his legs fit wonderfully around his upper thighs, letting me know he had some muscle on him.

"I wasn't aware they gave people an opposite gender doctor when having STI scans," I blurted out, too amazed by his beauty to control my brain-mouth filter.

He chuckled in a low, rumbling sound that sent shivers to my bare pussy under the green hospital gown.

"No, they normally do not," he told me, checking my chart. "However, our resident female doctors are unavailable, so you were given to me." _I'll be yours if you'll be mine. _He smiled brilliantly again, "My name's Dr. Cullen."

Immediately, a thousand 'doctor, doctor' jokes ran through my head, all of them naughty. But as I was instructed to lean back on the examining table and spread my legs, I couldn't help but think how they were great pick-up lines.

"So, I'm guessing you have had sexual intercourse lately and want to make sure things are all right?" he asked friendly.

I nodded. "I don't really want Chlamydia or AIDS or crabs or some other shit."

"A wise choice indeed," he smiled his 100 watt smile. "Have you been through this check beforehand?"

"Yeah, a few times."

"Good, then we can just begin." He looked up at me. "Have you had any symptoms?"

I shook my head.

"All right. I shall check your virginal entrance, so just tell me if there is any pain."

Pain was definitely not on my mind as his latex-gloved fingers slid into my cunt. I knew it wasn't appropriate, but I was already wet, and it just felt so damn _good_. So I asked.

"Are you married, Dr. Cullen?"

His eyes glanced at me though his digits continued to prod gently at my insides. "No, actually. I just recently went through a divorce."

"I'm sorry." And I genuinely meant it. Separating from the person you'd sworn to love forever was difficult; I had only watched it happen and yet the hurt had never left my father. My mother on the other hand didn't care as much, the reason as to why I held a slight grudge against her.

He smiled, though with a hint of sadness this time. "Thank you. But it's fine, we parted on good terms. I suppose you just get rather lonely."

"Yeah," I agreed quietly, "I guess you get used to the companionship. You forget what it's like to be alone."

The look he sent me was one of surprise. "Have you divorced anyone?"

"No, my…" – I took a deep breath – "my parents split up when I was younger."

"Ah, I see," he bobbed his head a little. "Though with your _observations_ I wouldn't have guessed that you were merely _observing _a divorce."

I didn't say anything on response. I had always been _observant_, as he put it. I preferred to think of it as empathy; it suited the reasons why I chose the career path I did.

As the doctor continued to check me over, I was sure that it was taking longer than necessary. Not that I was complaining. I mean, really, get felt up by a hot doctor and not having it being considered as cheating? What more could you want? And with the way his fingers were moving expertly in my sex, I was pretty certain he really was a scod. (Only experiments could prove it, which I didn't see happening. Unfortunately.) When the tip of his index finger brushed against my wonder spot, the moan that built up in my throat couldn't be confined. Thankfully it was quiet. But unthankfully, so was the exam room.

Dr. Cullen looked at me, his fingers now still inside my pussy. There was a slight frown on his brow, which didn't make me feel any better about the situation, if I'm honest. But then he rubbed over my G-spot again. Another moan. I bit my lip in anxiety.

"Doctor…" I cut off, unsure what I wanted to say. There was a small pause.

"Carlisle," he told me, his face unchanging. I allowed a smile to grace mine though. _Dr. Carlisle Cullen._ The name swam through my head. I mentally nodded: _Good name._

"Are you lonely, Carlisle?" I whispered. I'm not certain if I was trying to seduce him, or get him to open up about his true feelings. Was I being Ms. Dally, or just dally?

The question flew from my head though when he began sliding his hand in and out, caressing my wonder spot each time. I moaned again and clutched at the examining table as my hips bucked up to meet his thrusts. The pad of his thumb strokes tight circles on my clit, the sensation rather strange and rubbery from the latex. Every few arcs he would change direction.

"Doctor," I groaned, feeling like a slut – but it was a good feeling; a _naughty _feeling. The faces of my loving roommates were nowhere in my mind now. What was one more tryst? And it wasn't even cheating, as I said. We weren't having sex – merely _examining_.

"Cum for me," he murmured, his other hand trailing around my neck and face so lightly that I wanted to nuzzle his hand like a dog.

At his command, I arched my back, attempting to do as he said. He curled his finger in firmer as I did, making my mouth fall open in a wordless cry as I succumbed to ecstasy. As I lay there panting on the examining table, Dr. Cullen removed his hand and stood up. He turned his back to me as he disposed of the wet latex gloves.

"You do not have an STI," he informed me casually.

I couldn't respond, so I didn't try. The thin sheen of sweat that coated my face made some loose bits of hair stick to my forehead and cheeks. I breathed in and out slowly to calm myself.

"You may go now, Miss Swan."

I quickly got up and changed behind the curtain, swaying a little with my jelly-like legs. When I stepped back out, the blonde doctor still wasn't facing me. As my hand turned to doorknob, I glanced back at him.

"You never answered my question, Dr. Cullen," I said softly. "Are you lonely?"

The strained muscles in his back were visible even through the white coat. And while I waved goodbye to the nice receptionist, passing the man who was still red in the face, and got into my car, I wondered on the doctor's quiet, resigned answer.

"Every day of the week."


	11. Chapter 10: I Feel Good

**AN: **This one's a wee bit shorter. By the way, I'm in the process of editing the story - no major changes, just correcting spelling mistakes :] As always, Bella's outfit will be on fanpire.x's Polyvore page. Didn't give it you last chapter coz she didn't really wear it much :P

Also, people seem to really like Carlisle. Because of this, I will promise frequent (sort of) visits to the hospital. Yay! :D

**Pairing Names:** Bellice (B/A), Bellett (B/Em), Jaspella (J/B), Rosella (R/B), Alsper (A/J), Emmalie (Em/R), Roslicella (R/A/B) , Balsper (B/A/J), Bemmalie (B/Em/R), Bemsper (B/Em/J)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any company brands I mention, any songs or singers I mention, or anything else that may sound familiar in this fanfic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: I Feel Good<span>

As the "check-up" didn't take too long, I was still on time for work, thankfully. Paranoia seemed to like me though, because I glanced around the reception area and the in the elevators before walking in. The thought that Lift Guy knew about James and I kept scratching at my nerves – I felt the need to make sure he wasn't around me.

I sunk down in my office seat soon enough, a relieved sigh flowing from my lips. My back straightened automatically when my office door opened. Riley peeked in and smiled as he saw me. He held up a cup.

"Coffee."

I grinned at him and waved him in. His chipper self got comfortable in the chair in front of my desk. I took the Starbucks cup from him and nodded in thanks.

"So…" he beamed cheekily, "what's up with you?"

"Me? Nothing."

"Right," he drawled. "That's why you did an FBI as you came in." He mimicked holding a gun and looking around quickly.

I laughed. "I did not."

"You did." He raised his eyebrows, "Does this have something to do with Mr. Stirling?"

I choked on my coffee.

Stuttering, I stared at him. "What?"

"Miss Swan," he smiled, "I've known you for years. I think I can tell if you've just fucked someone." He paused. "Especially if that someone starts skipping around the workplace, singing 'I Feel Good' by James Brown."

I hit his arm playfully. "He did not." And then I froze.

Riley smirked. "So you _did_ fuck him?"

Hesitation bit at my tongue. "… Perhaps."

His amused brown eyes suddenly swirled with concern. "Bells… What are you going to tell them?"

"What do you mean?" I asked nonchalantly.

"The people you're seeing?" He cut in when I opened my mouth, "And I know you're seeing _someone _'cause you never go past flirting with anybody in the building. And I know you're seeing _more than one _person 'cause… well, you only ever really get excited about phone calls when it's from one of four different people."

I just stared at him, mouth agape.

He chuckled a bit then sobered up. "I pay attention, Bells," he said softly, looking down. "I always pay attention when it includes you."

I wasn't sure what to say. I knew he found me attractive, but I never knew his feelings ran deeper than that. It made me sad to know that I could never return those feelings. A kiss on the cheek or a hug that continued for much longer than appropriate… _That_ – that I could do. But love him? No. I had four people at home who loved me, and I could never hurt them like that.

_But isn't that what I did with James? And Carlisle?_

My guilt nearly consumed me again. I tried to ignore it when I realised my silence had made Riley stand up nervously and head towards my office door. I shot up out of my seat and hurried to block him. He looked anywhere but down at me. I put a hand on his arm gently.

"Riley," I waited for him to actually look at me. "I'm _so _grateful to have a friend like you, really, I am. And if things were different – if I didn't… Well, that doesn't matter. The point is" – I put my hands on his cheeks now, cupping his face – "I would most certainly love you like you do me. I have no doubt about that." He gave a small smile. "But things aren't different, and I'm sorry but… all I can do is be thankful you care so much about me."

He bit his lip and stepped back from me. His smile was genuine (thank you, God!) albeit a little remorseful. "So," he started, as if the awkward discussion hadn't occurred, "what _are _you gonna tell them, Miss Swan?"

His transition back to the formal name made me happy; it showed he was back to his joking self.

"I don't know," I told him honestly. "I really don't want to tell them of how I betrayed them without argument. I know I should," I said when he frowned at me, "but I just want us to live happily a little longer."

"Lies and deceit will make it worse, Miss Swan," he informed me, smiling, "You should know that from all that advice you give. Just ask yourself this – what would Ms. Dally say to do?"

I let out a deep sign and looked up at him from beneath my lashes ashamedly. "Be open with them and try to find the reason behind what made me cheat in the first place, then fix things so that reason won't be valid anymore."

He smiled softly, "And there you go."

I stood there as he moved past me to leave my office. Before he could touch the handle I turned to him quickly. "Riley?"

He glanced back at me. "Yeah?"

A tender smile was on my face as I tugged him to him by the tie and pulled him down to my level. He stared into my eyes hesitantly. I put a hand on his jaw and stroked the skin. "I really would have loved you," I whispered, before kissing him gingerly on the lips.

It lasted for about five seconds, but I could tell how much he treasured them as he smiled and left.

I sat at my desk again, a bittersweet taste in my mouth. The moment was ruined when Tanya phoned me from her small cubicle outside my door.

"What is it?" I rubbed at my frowning forehead. _I'm gonna get wrinkles early if this keeps up._

"Mrs. Stirling wants to speak with you in her office, Miss Swan."

I froze.

_Goodbye, my dream job. How I adored you so._


	12. Chapter 11: Sexual Harassment

**AN: **So we're beginning to get into a more emotional section of the story. Don't worry, there'll still be some lemons – it's just that they'll most likely be a way for her to heal. I shan't say any more.

By the way, fanpire.x put up a picture of Vicky's outfit for me coz she's awesome. I want to thank her even more for it since she has been busy packing for her holiday to Italy tomorrow. She spared the time for me, bless her! :D Love you, girlie! xxx Forgot to mention, but I love Bella's latest work outfit!

**Pairing Names:** Bellice (B/A), Bellett (B/Em), Jaspella (J/B), Rosella (R/B), Alsper (A/J), Emmalie (Em/R), Roslicella (R/A/B) , Balsper (B/A/J), Bemmalie (B/Em/R), Bemsper (B/Em/J)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any company brands I mention, any songs or singers I mention, or anything else that may sound familiar in this fanfic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Sexual Harassment<span>

I took my time making my way to Mrs. Stirling's office. It was on the highest floor, taking up most of the level too. As I shuffled from foot to foot in the elevator, a million thoughts ran through my head. Did she know? Would I get fired? Of course I would! How did she find out? Was it Lift Guy who told her? I took a deep breath to calm myself, letting it out slowly.

The ding of the elevator doors opening had never sounded so ominous.

Outside her door I hesitated. I knew she was inside; I could hear her long nails clacking away at her computer keyboard. Eventually I told myself to get a grip, and knocked three times.

"Come in," her bold voice commanded. I didn't dare disobey.

"You wanted to see me, boss?" I peeked my head in reluctantly.

Victoria Stirling was a tall and very intimidating woman when she wanted to be. Her curly hair was a fiery red that matched her temper, and her sharp eyes caught every mistake you made and insecurity you had. She looked up at me and nodded brusquely.

"Please, sit," she motioned to a chair in front of her desk. I perched on the edge of it and gracefully crossed my smooth legs. She stared me in the eye. "Miss Swan, how long have you been working here?"

I was kind of thrown off (wasn't really expecting to be asked _that _of all things) and blinked. "Um, three years now, Mrs. Stirling."

"And you came to us during your second to last year of college, is that correct?"

I nodded. I'd been twenty-one when I was hired; the nest year I moved into the apartment and took on the job full-time. Worked my ass off too.

"You ascended quite quickly in the ranks, if I remember." She raised her brows.

I cleared my throat and tried to smile. "Yes, I suppose so."

She paused for a moment and then got up to lean against the front of her desk, merely inches from me. Her arms supported her slender form as she kept her eyes on mine. "You are very good at your job, Miss Swan – I don't think anyone can deny that," she said. "So it should be odd that I called you up here." Her head tilted questionably… knowingly. "Or was it expected, I wonder? _Have _you any clue as to why this meeting was arranged?"

I wanted to gulp dramatically like they do in the movies. Instead I settled for pursing my lips and looking thoughtful. Mrs. Stirling watched me for a few moments before deciding I wasn't going to answer. She leaned the top half of her body down so that her face was closer to mine.

"Do you find my husband attractive, Miss Swan?" she asked, as if discussing weather.

I considered lying. Nah, be no point. Every female in the building ogled him whenever he passed by – I was hardly an exception. My voice was steady when I replied. "Yes, boss."

"Did you enjoy fucking him in the printer room?" Still casual.

I could only stare at her, stuttering. "How did –"

"How did I know?" she finished. I nodded stiffly. The redhead smirked. "My husband may have strong muscles, but he is much the measly weakling when interrogated… But you have not answered my question, Miss Swan."

"Yes," I breathed out, a bit shakily. "I enjoyed it."

She hummed, seemingly unbothered and uninterested in the conversation, before her gaze connected to mine again. "Do you find me attractive, Miss Swan?"

"Uh… yes," I answered, my brow furrowed.

"Good," she smiled – the gesture reminded me of the Cheshire Cat. It honestly scared me a little.

I sat there uncomfortably until she indicated the door. Not needing to be told twice, I got up to leave. I was stopped when I heard her walk towards me.

"One last question, Miss Swan." I closed my eyes, my back still facing her. "Do you like your job?"

I bit my lip. _Please don't fire me. _I nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Stirling. I love it."

Her long fingers turned my chin towards her. She was closer than I'd thought. Her eyes stared into mine as she smiled again. My shoulders tensed slightly when I felt her other hand brush along my ass, curving around it lightly. _That's sexual harassment, _a voiced screamed in my head.I tried not to react. She was still watching me.

"Well," she stepped back, the creepy smile still firm on her face, "wouldn't want you to lose it then, would we?"

The question was clearly rhetorical, and sounded suspiciously like a threat. And… well, it frightened me. I wasn't lying when I said I loved this job – it was my dream, my ambition in life. I couldn't bear to lose it. And if that meant letting my boss sexually harass me at work, then so be it.

With that in mind, I shook my head to her words and quickly left her office.

* * *

><p>When I left building, I couldn't help but glance around for Lift Guy. I wasn't sure whether it was my worry about him knowing too much, or if the attraction I held for him made me do it; it wasn't as clear to me anymore. I mean, I was <em>upset <em>that I hadn't encountered the blonde hottie. Shaking my head, I got into my car and drove back to the apartment.

Alice would be leaving for her fashion trip to Paris later this evening. Her job as fashion consultant meant she often went away for a week or so, just to see some runway fashion show. The pixie was more excited than ever before: she had always wanted to go to Paris.

For some reason though, her spirit had gone done a bit this morning. I didn't know what to make of it – and asking her wouldn't have helped. That girl locked all her feelings away like it was Pandora's Box. I knew that Jazz had asked for the day off so he could say goodbye (his hours usually ran late, and were unpredictable), meaning I wasn't surprised when I saw him cuddled up on the couch with Alice under his arm.

I smiled and kissed her on the head before sitting in the armchair.

"Hey, Bells," Jasper greeted.

Alice didn't say anything, only smiled slightly towards me and kept her gaze on the TV. I was starting to worry. She hadn't been very… _expressive _towards me lately. However, as I went to ask her what was wrong, Emmett and Rose came out from their room, giggling and straightening their clothes, hair messed up.

"Oh!" Rosalie exclaimed, seeming to suddenly remember something. "Bella, I haven't given you your pearl necklace back yet! One sec!"

She ran back to her and Em's room, while her muscled man came over to dip my head back in a passionate kiss, before perching himself on the arm of my chair.

"Here you go, Bella," Rose beamed, handing it to me. "I can't believe you lent it to me! I love you _so _much – you know that, right?"

I nodded, laughing.

We all settled down to watch the television, with Rosie sitting on the floor between my legs and Em picking me up to sit underneath me on the armchair. Through the entire duration of whatever show was on, I kept sneaking glances at Alice. She seemed in refusal to look at me, holding Jasper tightly against her like he was gonna run off or something.

When I got up to put on dinner, Jasper detached himself from her side and followed me into the kitchen. While I got spaghetti out of the cupboard and ingredients for the tomato sauce, he merely stood back and watched me. Only when I put the pasta over the lit hob did he speak.

"Bells," he whispered for my attention.

I raised my brows at him, mouthing, 'What?'

"I think something's wrong with Ally," he told me quietly.

I let out a sigh and almost collapsed against the counter. His strong arms caught before I could fall. "I have a bad feeling, Jazz," I said brokenly. "She's acting strange." The energy just seemed to seep out of me. I felt tired enough both emotionally and mentally to go into a month's coma.

His storm grey orbs kept me afloat in my dark sea of hopelessness.

"Did she say anything to you?"

I shook my head faintly. "Not a word."

It was now Jasper's turn to sigh as he laid his head down on mine and softly kissed my hair, stroking it flat.

"We'll figure it out, darlin'. Don't worry. We'll get our Ally back soon enough."


	13. Chapter 12: I'll Get the Oils

**AN: **So, I forgot to mention, but fanpire.x made me another banner for the story! This one feautures my version of Bella (portrayed by Minka Kelly), coz I hate Kristen Stewart. Sorry! Anywho, I recently posted up a visual aid for Chapter 1: Keeping Calm on deviantART, so check that out! Link to my account is on my profile. I have somewhat of a journal on there too, so you can follow that to see what I'm up to.

**Pairing Names:** Bellice (B/A), Bellett (B/Em), Jaspella (J/B), Rosella (R/B), Alsper (A/J), Emmalie (Em/R), Roslicella (R/A/B) , Balsper (B/A/J), Bemmalie (B/Em/R), Bemsper (B/Em/J)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any company brands I mention, any songs or singers I mention, or anything else that may sound familiar in this fanfic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: I'll Get the Oils<span>

Once dinner was ready I set it on the dining table and the others came to sit down as well. Alice was still quiet, making Jazz and I share concerned looks. Rosalie and Emmett could feel the tension, I think, 'cause they didn't make much conversation.

Soon it was time for Alice to leave for the airport. She had an evening flight set for seven o'clock. We all gathered around the taxi outside the apartment complex to say goodbye. Alice stood awkwardly, surrounded by her tones of baggage. There was more than usual, I noticed. You'd assume she was going for months rather than a week; a smile quirked at my lips. The taxi driver was even having trouble fitting it all in his trunk.

"Well bye," Emmett said shortly, turning to leave. He got what he was aiming for: the silence was broken by our chuckles, and Rose melted the ice by slapping him round the head.

He grinned at her sheepishly before going to lift Alice up into his bear-like embrace. Her feet left the ground and her arms wound around him quickly to keep herself up. Em swung her around slightly, playing his ever constant role of her big brother. I knew Alice was always grateful to him for his protectiveness over her. Her family back home counted for nought, so he gave her some normality. It helped that he had two younger sisters back home that he'd had to look after.

"See ya, Em," I heard Alice mutter into his shoulder.

He put her down and stepped back, making way for Rosalie. The blonde pulled Alice into a much gentler hug, whispering for her to have a safe journey. My shorter lover nodded and gave a small smile. I threw a look at Jasper before I stepped forth to say farewell.

There was an uncomfortable moment where she wouldn't look up at me, and I saddened to see her affection for me had grown weaker. Finally I put my arms around her and pecked her cheek, backing away quickly after, knowing it would make the others worry when she didn't hug me back – and I'm quite sure that she wouldn't.

Jasper frowned a bit at me as he swept Alice into his arms. After I just gazed away from him, he focused on kissing Alice senseless. She was out of breath by the time he finished, but her grin was happy and genuine for the first time today.

"Have a nice time," he ordered her playfully. "I'll see you in a week."

When he said nothing else, her grin faded dramatically until she forced a fake one out. We all waved and called goodbye as she got in the taxi and was driven away.

The next day Rose and I were off from work and decided on going to the spa. We got our nails done and had a massage. It was a relaxing experience amidst the worry I still catered about my affair with James and my tilting relationship with Alice. I had contemplated that she might have found out about Mr. Stirling, but I knew that she would have just yelled at me straight out if that was it. No, it was something else. Something she didn't want to share with any of us.

When Rosalie and I got home we sat down on the couch to chat.

"That shiatsu was to die for!" she giggled.

I smiled, biting my lip. "Nah, I thought the naprapathy was best."

She smirked, "Wanna have our own session?"

"A private massage session with my hot, blonde, busty lover?" I asked teasingly, then I grinned. "I'll get the oils."

Together we got the things we needed and then laid a towel out on my bed. Rose stretched out on her stomach first once our clothes were gone, and she let out a content moan as I straddled her lower back, rubbing scented oils into her shoulders.

I worked the pads of my fingers gently into her soft skin, bending down to press a kiss to her back. She moaned again.

"Feel good?" I breathed into her ear. She shuddered and gave a jittery nod.

The rosy oils I used (I thought it appropriate for my Rosie) made my fingers slip and slide across her silken skin. It was therapeutic for me to not have to worry about anything. As I moved down her back she mewled gently. I went lower after massaging the span of her back and shoulders, rubbing her plump ass with both hands, squeezing to feel her cheeks' weight. I spent a bit longer than necessary, but the tight clenches of her ass were so fascinating I found it hard to stop.

Soon I encompassed one of her thighs in my hands, skipping the fine crease of her ass down to her cunt. She moaned out a protest, but I ignored her, caressing her leg lovingly. The toned muscle relented under my fingers, leaving me to slide down her body further again to massage her knees and calves. She giggled and squirmed when I brushed against the back of her knee. I knew she was ticklish there so, not wanting her to move too much, left that area alone.

Finally, I worked my palms and fingers over her feet, the dainty toes curling with pleasure in my grip. As I rubbed over her ankles and her heel, I suddenly realised that this massage was so erotic that it kind of resembled some porno I caught Em watching once. (Smacked him silly then fondled him, I did.)

"Turn over," I murmured, not wanting to break the heavy atmosphere.

Rosalie did as told and stared up at me wantonly. I started with her arms this time, making sure to cover every crack in with oil. When I got to her hands, I kissed each finger on both before salving them in the rosy liquid. Then I stroked over her collarbone, sliding down to cup her voluptuous breasts. She arched softly as I rubbed her nipples with my thumbs, kneading the mounds in my palms. I couldn't help but lean down to take a perked bud in my lips, using my tongue to massage her.

"Bella," she moaned, arching again.

I swapped breast to give the other one some attention, biting faintly to make her gasp, and then pulled back, continuing my rubbing on her stomach. My fingers spread out and I pushed down gently, working out any tension, before I set my gaze on her beautiful pussy. I shuffled to sit between her legs, spreading them wide. She stilled, watching me intently with her lusty eyes.

I carefully dipped my oil coated pinkie into her slit, stroking it up and down. When I reached the nub nestled in her folds, I rubbed circles into it. Her head fell back while her eyes clamped shut, her full lips forming an O. With my other hand I slid a finger into her tight hole, my eyes on my digit as it disappeared inside her.

"Fuck, that's hot," I breathed heavily.

I slowly extracted my finger, wiggling it around in her soaked depths. As I pushed in again Rosalie abruptly clenched her inner muscles, enclosing my digit in her wonderful cunt.

"Babe," she fought her breath, "I need to feel you against me. Please!"

I nodded slightly. After kissing her precious slit, I took away my hands and laid on my back, my legs entangled with hers. Now, with Rose, her favourite sex act connected with her clit. However, to really get her going, clit-to-clit contact was her heaven.

I scissored her, reaching down to rub my aching slit once, making sure it was nice and juicy. Then I made sure her legs were spread widely and used my fingers to spread my own folds apart, revealing my hard nub. We scooted closer until we touched. Instantly I gasped and writhed against her, my legs anchoring myself to her. She moaned, rolling her hips to rub out clits together. We both kept up thrusts, combining our juices and grinding against each other's pink pussy.

I pushed against her, swivelling my hips just right and catching her nub on mine roughly. The ecstasy was almost overwhelming.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" I ground out, thrusting harder.

"Shit, Bells, I'm nearly there!"

I rocked my pelvis on hers, smashing out pleasure nubs together again and again. I needed this; the warm, wet feeling of Rose pressing me further toward orgasm. The stress just melted away like usual, thoughts only of her current in my head.

As we writhed against each other, I suddenly found my completion, grinding myself on her pussy to lengthen it out. She moaned low and deep, on the edge, and it only took another rub of our clits to push her over. Soon we were just rolling our hips together, our breathing trying to settle. When we finally stopped, I moved around to kiss her soft mouth, using my tongue to caress her lips.

Well, I'd definitely recommend massages as stress relief; even more so if it involved hot, sweaty sex with an energetic blonde.


	14. Chapter 13: Links of a Chain

**AN: **So, a kinda short chapter, but it introduces a bit of drama. Don't forget to check out my deviantART pics for _Ms. Dally: Cupid's Flame _and fanpire.x's Polyvore outfits/banner, as well as the other images! I'm on a role - three chapters in one day for two different stories ;]

I've made a blog specifically for this story; it has all the links for pictures, as well as other images and some updates from me. Go have a look!**  
><strong>

**Pairing Names:** Bellice (B/A), Bellett (B/Em), Jaspella (J/B), Rosella (R/B), Alsper (A/J), Emmalie (Em/R), Roslicella (R/A/B) , Balsper (B/A/J), Bemmalie (B/Em/R), Bemsper (B/Em/J)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any company brands I mention, any songs or singers I mention, or anything else that may sound familiar in this fanfic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Links of a Chain<span>

I woke up late that night with a horrid feeling. My bed felt lonely and cold, and I just wanted to get out of it. I climbed to my feet, pulling my nightdress down, and padded out into the kitchen. The apartment was quiet. Emmett had been exhausted when he got home from work. He was the PE teacher at the local school; he'd had the last couple of days off since their air conditioners had stopped working and it was too hot for the children to be inside all day. He did so love his job though. I remember how excited he'd been on the morning of his first day.

"They'll have to call me Coach McCarty," he had told me, grinning. "And I can make them run laps if they bug me too much."

Despite his ideas of punishment, the kids had adored him. They did everything he said and he never sent them to detention. I always smiled at the thought of Em surrounded by children. He had hopes for a big family – two girls and three boys, the last time I heard. It worked out great seeing as Rosalie loved them too. If she didn't like cars so much, I would have bet she'd been a nursery nurse or something. Maybe even a teacher.

I grinned slightly at the idea of tiny feet running around the apartment, calling me Auntie Bella. It seemed strange somehow. Of course, I knew my relationship with everyone couldn't last – they'd want their own families, as I said, and their own house. They'd get married and live perfect lives… and I'd be left behind, but that was okay! I couldn't tag along forever; I knew that! Still, my eyes watered and I sniffled, staring down at the cup of hot chocolate I'd made.

Maybe once they announced their proposals I would find someone who I'd be satisfied to keep forever – no one else on the side. Immediately I pictured Riley, kneeling before me with a velvety box, opening it with a smile, saying, "Be my wife?" But could I really be the wife type?

I sighed dismally, shaking my head at my ramblings. I took a long sip of hot chocolate and shuffled back into my room, sitting on the edge of the bed. As I drank the warm liquid, something caught my eye. A box was sat on my vanity, neat and untouched. How had I not noticed it before?

I set my mug down and went to inspect it. The box itself was simply white without a single mark. I lifted off the top, seeing some sort of clothing wrapped excessively in blue tissue paper. On it laid a note. I picked it up, squinting down at the words.

_Told you I bought you something, didn't I?_

– _Alice xx_

I smiled, ripping open the tissue paper. I'd completely forgotten about her and Rose going shopping the other day. As I held up the garment, I gasped. She had bought me my dress, the one we'd found on the internet for Demetri's party. I sank onto my bed, clutching the outfit close. It felt like a link to Alice. And for some reason, I felt it was the only thing of her I had left.

* * *

><p>Days had past and my bad feelings hadn't disappeared. Alice was coming home tonight and we were all waiting outside the apartment for her taxi to arrive. We'd been there for half an hour, not sure how the traffic was. I sat on the sat of our apartment complex, leaning against Jazz's shoulder. Rose was settled against Em, both standing on the pavement.<p>

"How should we celebrate her return then?" Rosalie asked us all.

Jasper shrugged, smirking, "I don't know about you and Em, but Bells and I have our ways." He winked to her.

Emmett grimaced. "Older brother standing right here, man," he complained.

I chuckled as the boys argued back and forth. After ten more minutes of waiting, Rose got out her cell phone. Seeing as our men were still bickering, I gave her a questioning look.

"I'm gonna call her and see where the taxi is," she explained. I nodded, watching her dial.

She stood there for a minute, taping her heeled foot with impatience. Suddenly she froze. My brow slowly furrowed as her eyes started watering. I instantly got up to hug her.

"What's wrong, babe?" I murmured, stroking her back as she ended the call.

"Her cell if turned off, I got her voicemail," she said shakily.

"Rose, she could still be on the plane," I tried to reassure her. "You know that you have to turn off all electric during take-off and landing."

She stayed silent for a moment before looking up at me, her tears having overflowed down her cheeks.

"Bella," her voice shook painfully, "her voicemail says she's gone."


	15. Chapter 14: Wonderman

**AN: **So, you guys have been pretty lucky with all these quick updates. Don't get greedy though! *Shakes finger at you* Anywho, when I was writing this chappy I had Tinie Tempah and Ellie Goulding's "Wonderman" in my head, so there was the inspiration. Gotta love music :D

Don't forget to check out the _Ms. Dally_ website - I've already put up some of the character portrayals ;]

**Pairing Names:** Bellice (B/A), Bellett (B/Em), Jaspella (J/B), Rosella (R/B), Alsper (A/J), Emmalie (Em/R), Roslicella (R/A/B) , Balsper (B/A/J), Bemmalie (B/Em/R), Bemsper (B/Em/J)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any company brands I mention, any songs or singers I mention, or anything else that may sound familiar in this fanfic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Wonderman<span>

"Gone?" I repeated. My voice grew hysterical. "What do ya mean she's _gone_?"

Rose shook her head hopelessly, handing me her cell with sad blue eyes. I quickly redialled Alice's number and put it to my ear.

_"If you're calling me, guys, then you're probably worried about me. I'm not on the plane, or in a taxi. I'm still in Paris, but I won't be here for long. I can't do it anymore; I can't. I'm sorry. And, Jazz, I love you so much. I just wish you had told me that too. Take care of yourself. Alice."_

I stood in shock. She wasn't coming back. My feeling had been right. Suddenly I got mad, so much that I snapped at the boys to shut up. They silenced instantly, staring at me. I wordlessly handed Jasper the cell, still fuming, and stomped into the apartment complex.

_How could she? How DARE she leave us? I love her! Jazz loves her! Her family is here – with us!_

I angrily made my way from the elevator to our apartment door, slamming it open and shut behind me. Running into my room, I grabbed the box she'd left with my dress and stormed out onto my balcony. I raised my arms, prepared to chuck the box into the open air, not caring if it hit any passing citizens below me.

"Bella, stop," a soft voice whispered in my ear. I felt arms snake around my waist, pulling me back away from the railing and into a warm chest.

Tears streamed down my face as I stared blankly forward, not fighting Jasper one bit as he carefully took the box and put it on our balcony dining table. He wrapped his arms tighter around my body, letting me collapse against him, and sank down to the floor with me, still holding my shaking frame. He whispered gentle comforts in my ear before pressing a kiss to my hair and laying his cheek on my head. I burrowed into his safety, curled up like a kitten.

"Sh," he murmured, rocking us slowly, "we'll get her back. Everything will turn out fine."

"She left," I whimpered.

"I know, darlin'," he continued murmuring, "I know."

I let out a sob, "Why?"

I heard him sigh and press closer to me. "I'm not sure, Bells, but we'll find out. I promise."

* * *

><p>Rosalie had called my workplace and told them I was unwell. She managed to convince them I could answer all my letters at home, via my laptop. When she finally forced me in front of the screen though… I just couldn't. Every time I read a new letter, words of sorrow formed around one love or another, I broke down crying. Eventually she led me to bed and tucked me in with a soft kiss before going back and answering all the letters herself as best as she could.<p>

Emmett was the same in ways of how he treated me. I didn't do anything by myself; I wasn't capable of it. He had to literally pick me up out of bed every morning for Rose to dress and feed me. Then he would place me down on the couch beside him, a protective arm around my small shoulders, pulling me into his welcoming embrace as he watched TV without either of us actually paying attention to it.

Jasper was different too. He wasn't as extreme as me – meaning he could still move on his own – but he was like a shadow of his previous self: a zombie that slumped through the days without speaking or expressing any emotion. His face was stony and blank, his attention always captured by thin air.

It was easy to say that we were all feelings the effects of Alice's harsh departure, whether we hid it or not. Through the wall separating our rooms, I would hear Rose and Em trying to comfort each other during the night, their hushed voices eventually sending me off to a comatose-like sleep.

It was when I was snuggled into Emmett's side and an advert about Alice's favourite clothes store came on that I snapped.

"That's it," I said, breaking the silence abruptly. Emmett jumped, having gotten used to me being mute. He stared up at me, startled, as I rambled to myself, trying to find my cell phone on the cluttered coffee table.

He watched me warily. "Bells?"

"I'm gonna find her, Em," I told him, picking up my cell and scrolling through my contacts for the name I needed.

"How?"

I hushed him as the cell rang. A female voice pleasantly greeted me.

"Hello, Mr. J. Jenks' office, how can I help you?"

"Hi, listen, this is Bella Swan – I'm a friend of Jasper Whitlock, one of Mr. Jenks' clients." I ignored the raised brow Emmett expressed.

I heard the receptionist fumbling through papers. Her voice lowered. "Ah yes. Mr. Whitlock is one of Mr. Jenks' more… private clients. What is it you called for?"

"Could you put Mr. Jenks on the phone please? It's urgent," I told her, pacing around the living room.

"Of course, Miss Swan, right away."

Seconds later a new voice passed through the cell. "Good afternoon, Miss Swan. Is something wrong with Mr. Whitlock?"

I knew Jenks was afraid of Jazz (haven't a clue why, but still) and would do anything to make sure Jasper was satisfied with his services. I shook my head, though he couldn't see. "Not exactly. I was actually wondering if you could track someone down for me."

"Certainly, Miss Swan. I just need their details."

And so I spent twenty minutes relaying everything I could about Alice to Jenks. His profession was clean enough; however, on the side of that he would assist people with technically illegal tasks, such as identification fraud. I swear he was like Wonderman if you're stuck between a rock and a hard place. Once I was sure I hadn't missed anything, Jenks informed me he would get to work on it right away and call me when he found something. I hung up, feeling the happiest I had since Alice left.

I _would _find her and bring her back home. I couldn't live with myself otherwise. Jenks would track her down and I'd travel however far needed to get her. Yet, as I smiled at my plan, I couldn't help but wonder…

What made her leave in the first place?


	16. Chapter 15: Spanish Phone Calls

**AN: **Just to let you know, fanpire.x edited the apartment set she made on Polyvore - not very much, just to make things a bit easier to understand :] Anywho, as a warning I shall say this know; I did not study Spanish, I chose French for one of my four Year 10 options, so I apologise for mistakes!**  
><strong>

**Pairing Names:** Bellice (B/A), Bellett (B/Em), Jaspella (J/B), Rosella (R/B), Alsper (A/J), Emmalie (Em/R), Roslicella (R/A/B) , Balsper (B/A/J), Bemmalie (B/Em/R), Bemsper (B/Em/J)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any company brands I mention, any songs or singers I mention, or anything else that may sound familiar in this fanfic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Spanish Phone Calls<span>

The next day held high hopes for me. I woke up smiling and shot out of bed to give everyone a kiss good morning. Jasper was a lot better as well; yesterday I had bounded into his and Alice's room to tell him about my plan. For the first time since she left, he actually got the energy to look up at me, grin madly, and scoop me up in his arms to swing me around.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the house phone ringing. I happily skipped over to answer it, a large part of me hoping it was Jenks with good news.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Bella?" the feminine voice was warm and friendly with a hint of Spanish underlining every word. Definitely not Jenks.

I blinked in surprise. "Auntie Carmen? Is that you?"

"Sí, mi cisne poco!" The change of language made me pause and frantically think of what she meant. Emmett hadn't been kidding when he called me a bi-lingual freak. I had dabbled in as many I could – Carmen was my main tutor in Spanish though. I mentally translated her words. _Yes__, my __little__ swan__! _Technically she and her husband were my cousins, but it was easier to call them aunt and uncle. It sounded more personal too.

I grinned from ear to ear. "Carmy! I haven't spoken to you since Christmas!"

"It has been too long, querido," she agreed. (I squinted… _Dear one._) "I was just calling to arrange a plan birthday party for Tanya's twenty-first."

My eyes widened. Shit! Forgot about that! _How _could I forget about that is the question: Tanya had literally spoken about it as often as she could the other week (back when I was actually attending work). She kept gibbering about how next Thursday would be the day that "defines" her life. I silently rolled my brown eyes.

"Bella? Are you there?"

"Yes! Sorry! Um, were you and Uncle Eleazar planning to fly down here?"

Carmen originally lived in Barcelona, Spain (showing just how distantly related she and Renée were as cousins) but when she married Eleazar they both moved to his home town – Denali – in Alaska. That was where their daughter, better known as my secretary Tanya, grew up before moving out to the wonderful city of Rochester, New York. I wasn't keen on snow myself so I couldn't really blame her.

"Sí, we wanted to take her out. Plus," she added, lowering her voice to a stage whisper, "I think Eleazar is worried his little girl will forever disown him."

I stifled a laugh. "Why?"

"Oh," she sighed exasperatedly, though I knew she was only teasing her poor husband, "he hasn't spoken to her recently and has gotten the idea in his head that turning twenty-one will make her run off to Vega with some man and elope. As if she would simply cast him out of her life," she scoffed, "she was always a daddy's girl."

I hummed, amused.

"So," she continued, chirping away in her soothing voice, "what should we do for Tanya's big day?" _Well, I hate to burst your bubble there, but her impeccable reputation isn't as… _impeccable _as you've been led to think oh, so carefully._

"Uh…" I bit my lip, not sure how to say it politely. "If I'm honest, Auntie Carmen, I think Tanya was planning on getting really… well, drunk."

She didn't speak for a moment and I could practically see the shock on her lovely face.

"Carmy?"

"Right, uh, sorry, querido." She bounced back quickly, "Well, I suppose I should have expected that. We'll just have to make do. I assume this… _getting drunk_ will be at night?"

I nodded, only to remember she couldn't see me. "Yeah, I guess."

"We'll take her out for dinner then. Someplace nice."

"Sounds wonderful," I told her, watching as Emmett wandered out from his room, sitting at the kitchen countertop. He simply sat there, five feet from where I stood.

"Why don't we arrange it over lunch when Eleazar and I fly over?"

"What day are you coming?"

"Hm, I'm not sure. Monday, perhaps?"

"Perfect," I smiled. "Text me your plane's arrival time and I'll meet you at the airport."

"All right, mi cisne poco. Speak with you soon. Te amo." Easy one: _I love you._

"Te amo as well, Carmy. Give Uncle Ellie a kiss from me."

"I shall. Despedida, Bells." _Farewell. _I think. Well, it makes sense…

I put the phone back in its pocket on the wall and turned to face Em. It was amazing how light I felt. Asking Jenks to track Alice gave me a spring in my step – I felt hope. It was now simply a case of waiting until he rang. With Tanya's birthday and Carmen and Eleazar paying a visit, I'm sure I would be busy next week too. Emmett raised his brows are me as I stood between his muscular thighs, his huge hands coming to rest on my hips instinctively.

"Who was that?"

"My aunt," I smiled. "You remember? Tanya's mum – Carmen?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "Aren't you only distantly related?"

"Mhm, on Renée's side."

His fingers drew circles on my hips. A sliver of skin had been revealed from between my jeans and my tank top it seemed. I studied Emmett's expression, frowning in concentration.

"What's wrong?"

He shrugged carelessly. "Nothing."

I took his face into my hands, ducking to look up into his downcast eyes. "Babe, tell me the truth. Please."

He sighed, leaning into my grasp. "I'm just lonely."

"Why? Rosie's only at work – and you just got back from your school. Plus, Jazz and I are here."

"I know," he sighed again, sitting up more. "I don't know what's going on with me. Sorry, Bells."

"Hey, don't apologise," I scolded playfully, trying to get him to smile. It worked; his dimples gleamed at me as if in proof. I leant forward and dipped my tongue into one of the small dents.

His hands tightened on my hip and his breathing hitched. "Babe…"

"Want me to make you feel good, Em?" I murmured softly into his skin, licking the dimple again.

He let out a huge, shaky breath and nodded slightly.

"Say it," I ordered, sweeping the tip of my tongue across his bottom lip as his mouth fell open.

"I want you."

I nibbled on the lip, sucking it into my mouth before releasing it with a pop.

He groaned, correcting himself, "I need you."

A smile made its way onto my face. "Then come and get me." I disappeared into my bedroom.

He didn't waste one second.


	17. Chapter 16: Shall We Play?

**AN: **Thanks so much for your co-operation, guys! It meant a lot to me, it really did. This chappy is all lemony for you wonderful people :D If you were interested to know, here were the final results for the pairing: Bellet: 6 | Bemmalie: 8 | Bemsper: 7

Yeah, they were _really _close, hence my hesitation. It's funny coz you guys were all upset for dear Emmy and yet he had the least counts :P Anywho, fanpire.x has put up the outfits Rose and Bells are wearing ;] And now, since the pairing is Bemmalie, there is nothing crucial happening. Sorry :/

**Pairing Names:** Bellice (B/A), Bellett (B/Em), Jaspella (J/B), Rosella (R/B), Alsper (A/J), Emmalie (Em/R), Roslicella (R/A/B) , Balsper (B/A/J), Bemmalie (B/Em/R), Bemsper (B/Em/J)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any company brands I mention, any songs or singers I mention, or anything else that may sound familiar in this fanfic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Shall We Play?<span>

Emmett grabbed me from behind, spinning me around and pulling me to his broad chest. I giggled and he grinned down at me. I felt the ground leave my feet as he took my waist and sat me on a set of drawers. Using my legs to bring him close to me, I wrapped them around him and gripped his neck. He gave me a long kiss, leaning back slowly to hear our lips suck apart. I smiled at him, putting my forehead on his. He kept his gorgeous eyes on mine and gave me another earth shattering kiss.

"Are you still lonely?" I murmured when he nibbled on my bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth.

He tightened his arms from where they had snaked around my back and pecked my mouth again, teasingly. "Ask me again in five minutes."

I smirked. "Honey, this will take longer than five minutes." I held his head firmly, staring into his gleaming eyes. "It better anyway," I warned him.

He grinned again and stole my breath for his lungs, claiming my mouth and caressing my tongue with his. I suddenly felt hands stroking up my jean clad thighs. I moaned into Em's mouth. It took me a moment to figure it that his arms were still around me.

Eyes snapping open, I pulled back from Emmett's lips. Rosalie smirked at me, leaning up against his strong back to lick the sweet spot beneath his ear, still giving me lusty eyes.

"Rosie," I greeted, my voice low and seductive.

"Shall we play?" she grinned.

I nodded eagerly. She unzipped her dress and discarded her jewellery while Em gripped my thighs and carried me to their bed. He undid my jeans, pulling them down my smooth legs with his fingers touching as much of my skin as possible as I took off my bracelet. While he slipped out of his own clothes, I told hold of my shirt and carefully took it off, flinging it to the floor. Rose then came to climb on top of me.

Emmett crawled up behind her, completely void of clothes though Rose and I still had underwear on. He stroked his fingers lightly up her sine, making her shiver as she leant down to give me a kiss. Our fingers tangled into each other's long hair, holding it tightly as we rolled on the bed, sucking the other's face off. I felt Em drag my panties off me, the cold breeze against my bare cunt leaving me to shudder gently.

I wrapped my legs around Rosalie's waist, thrusting up against her soft stomach. She groaned into my mouth. Material flew in the air just then; I knew it was her panties that Em had so craftily taken off. Seeing as we were still encased in bras and it was beginning to bug me, I slid my hands from her hair and unclasped the hook. She let me slip it off, leaning back onto the bed, playing with her huge boobs, tweaking her own nipples.

While I got rid of my bra as well, Emmett rubbed his hard cock along the slippery line of her pussy, making sure he stroked her against his whole member so that he was soaked in her juices. She moaned louder, her hips bucking up into him. He motioned for me to kneel where he was on the bed, shuffling back. I leaned down and breathed in the scent of her arousal, licking my lips and blowing air all over her. She whimpered as I used my tongue to swirl around her clit, around and around before licking down to her entrance.

I felt Em's hands caressing my ass. He placed a sweet kiss on each cheek while I slowly pushed my tongue into Rose's hot, wet, _tight_ cavern. I leaned down further to push my ass up in the air for Emmett. He held my cheeks apart as his length, still sodden with our blonde's liquids, jammed itself between the crease. He slowly, tauntingly, pumped in and out of my ass cheeks.

My hands crept up to cover Rosie's where they still cupped her breasts; I guided her into a steady rhythm as we massaged her boobs together. My thumbs trailed off hers to rub her perk nipples. While she writhed beneath me, the tip of Em's dick suddenly found the small hole of my ass. He held onto my hips and gave a shallow thrust into my back entrance.

"Oh _fuck_," I ground out, momentarily taking my tongue out of Rose's slit. She whined though so I went back to eating her out. Meanwhile, Emmett slowly slid more of his cock into my ass, inch by inch disappearing into me. Once he was seated fully he stopped, simply holding me in place.

"Shit, Bells," he groaned from behind. It was a snug fit; my ass was clenched so tightly around his hard dick that I felt immobile from where I was impaled on him. He took his time rocking in and out of me, building up our orgasms fast.

He came first, quite abruptly, spilling into me with an almighty roar. He collapsed back onto the bed, his now flaccid member flopping out of me. It lay down flat, seemingly satisfied for today. I tried to focus on Rose now that he was down for the count. She was squeezing her eyes shut in desperation. She was so far on the edge that her ecstasy was in plain sight, but she just couldn't seem to get there. I took my tongue out of her, lacing my fingers deep into my own cunt and swirling them around in the wet cavern.

She watched intently as I then spread my arousal onto her slit, mixing our juices and brushing against her wanton nub. "Sweet baby Jesus," she moaned, throwing her head back harder into the pillow it lay on. I, myself, was coiled tightly too. "Babe, please," she suddenly pleaded, her big blue eyes staring up at me. "Can we touch? I need it, Bells, I _need _it!"

I panted, nodding quickly. She lifted a left up high in the air as I straddled her cunt, facing and holding onto the upward leg. It curled slightly around my shoulder and I held it there desperately as I rocked my wet slit on hers.

"Oh my God," she breathed shakily. She slowly ground against me as I rubbed my clit on hers. Our hips thrust together in synchronised circles, rolling onto each other's pussy. I felt Em's hands on my hips again, urging me to rock faster. He pushed me down harder onto her, controlling our movements.

"Fucking hell," he then cursed, lifting me off of Rose.

We both whimpered in protest, trying to reach for each other. Emmett simply lay on his back, feet facing Rose's, and scooted with his legs spread until her feet were dangling by his shoulders and the underside of his newly reawakened cock was pushing against her slit. He grabbed my hand, pulling me back to sit on his. Squatting down on his stomach, I manoeuvred myself so that my pussy was pressed against the upside of his vertical member. Rose's folds rubbed against mine when I rolled my hips against Em, and soon we were all thrusting against each other, moaning out loudly with passion.

My arched my back, my hands on each sides of Emmett's hips and my head dipped back to see (though upside to me at this angle) his own head threw back in ecstasy. I ground myself harder against my two lovers, my and Rose's arousal working as our lube to pussy-pole dance his dick.

I raised my hips to rub my clit on the side of the head and saw stars.

"Oh, God!" I screamed, my orgasm hitting me hard and fast. It rolled through me in waves, each one leaving me to shudder with pleasure, my toes curling and my fingers gripping the sheet for dear life. In the midst of my high, I heard Rose shout out as well.

With my orgasm still at its high, I leaned up and slammed myself hard onto Emmett's cock, the rough descent so very _delicious_. He squirted out his cum with some surprise from my actions, but the shock left him as his mouth opened in an O, the cry soundless on his lips. And then I was shaking in heaven again, a second orgasm rocketing down my spine.

When I finally calmed some, I just slumped down onto the bed after climbing off Em. We all panted heavily, not quite settled yet. But soon we all closed our eyes, one by one, and fell asleep from sheer exhaustion, despite it not being even five o'clock yet.


	18. Chapter 17: Pits of Misery

**AN: **So, apologies for being AGES! If you actually check the _MD _website then you would have known I'd be updating soon. Also, you might have noticed the title change - read the latest post on the website for reasons behind it. There's a clothing set made for you guys showing Bella's work outfit. I love it :D

Oh, and I was wondering if anyone wanted to beta this story? All you have to do is check spelling and grammar (etc) then send it back to me so I can post it up. Now, more importantly - does anybody feel up to making a trailer? As I've said before, I'm not good enough with that kind of thing. So let me know!**  
><strong>

**Pairing Names:** Bellice (B/A), Bellett (B/Em), Jaspella (J/B), Rosella (R/B), Alsper (A/J), Emmalie (Em/R), Roslicella (R/A/B) , Balsper (B/A/J), Bemmalie (B/Em/R), Bemsper (B/Em/J)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any company brands I mention, any songs or singers I mention, or anything else that may sound familiar in this fanfic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: Pits of Misery<span>

I was the first one to wake up and yawn. I blinked and looked round in a bleary fashion. I hadn't slept for too long, just under an hour. After slipping out from under the tangle of bodies, I put all my clothes back on and kissed them both on the forehead sweetly.

As I quietly shut the door to their room and tiptoed down the hallway, I checked in on Jasper. He was furiously typing away on his laptop, probably for work, but stopped to give me a smile and nod. He never full-out grinned anymore; not since Alice left. Hopefully Jenks would find her soon and everything would go back to normal.

I left him to his own devices and began making dinner. Just as boiled the new potatoes and various vegetables, I felt a gentle kiss being pressed to the nape of my neck.

"You're beautiful," Emmett whispered in my ear.

I smiled and turned around to face him, wrapping my arms loosely around his narrow hips. "Are you still lonely?" I repeated my earlier question.

He smiled as well, shaking his head. His lips caught mine in a short kiss. "How could I be?"

* * *

><p>I was standing amongst the crowd of people, tapping my foot anxiously, as I watched the flight board. Their plane was on schedule, thankfully. Tones of passengers exited the connection corridor, and soon enough, I spotted a familiar head of caramel hair coming my way, followed quickly by a taller head of dirty blond.<p>

Carmen seized me into a hug. I smiled into her shoulder length lock and breathed in the sweet aroma that wafted from it.

"It's so good to see you, mi cisne poco," she exclaimed, leaning back to get a good look at me. I was a little shorter than her, even more dwarfed by Eleazar.

"That it is," he grinned, kissing my forehead.

We chatted to each other as we collected their baggage and got it packed into Herbie. Carmen kept badgering me about Renée's new husband, Phil.

"I think I should pay a visit to my dear cousin," she smiled. I laughed.

"You won't see much of her – she and Phil are still in the honeymoon stage. Glued at the hip, I'm afraid."

"Ah yes," Eleazar reminisced, "I remember that. Spent quite a while in the bedroom during that part." They chuckled at my crinkled up face. _So _do not want to think about my uncle and aunt gettin' it on. Cue the disgusted shiver.

We left for the hotel they were staying at and got the room keys. While Carmen flitted around, putting everything away, Eleazar and I sipped at some coffee.

"So, Bella, tell me," he raised his eyebrows, "is there someone special in your life?"

"Uh…" I hadn't told any of my family about my current relationships. I didn't exactly feel ashamed about it, but I didn't want them all to look down at me. Plus, I couldn't see how they would react. Okay, we'll go with the partial truth. "Nah – no special someone." _Technically not lying – there wasn't only one._

"Oh well," he grinned, "you don't need 'em, Bells."

I laughed. _Same old Uncle Ellie._

* * *

><p>It was quite late when I eventually left them after hours of talking. I got into my lovable Herbie and drove home. The apartment was silent and shrouded in darkness when I closed the front door, locking it. I assumed everyone was asleep and so it startled me when a bedroom door opened, letting out peaks of light.<p>

Jasper's eyes locked with mine and stuck. We stood there for a moment, just staring.

"Jenks called earlier," he suddenly said.

I inwardly cringed; the poor man must have shat himself when Jazz answered. _Maybe I should send him a gift basket…_

I opened my mouth to respond, but found that I couldn't. Jasper watched me and then sighed.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me you'd asked him to look for her?" He sounded heartbroken that he wasn't included.

I looked at my shoes. "Well… I just –" I then let out a huge breath, gazing up at him. "I just didn't want to get your hopes up."

He frowned, moving forward to wrap me in his arms. "And what about yours? Bells, any step toward finding her will give me more hope – I can't do anything about that. And neither can you," he took my chin in his hand, making me look up at him. Our faces were so close together, our breath mingling. "We deserve to have hope, darlin'. We _should _have hope. We'll go stark raving mad otherwise."

I smiled a little, reaching up to trace his bottom lip gently. "What would I do without you?"

He laughed. "Fall into a pit of misery."

I grinned now, leaning up on my toes to kiss him soundly, my hand curving around the back of his neck. We stood in our comfortable embrace for a few more moments before he leaning back to look at me.

"How about we watch a few movies before we sleep?" he suggested, raising his brows. I nodded, eager to spend quality time with him.

We made our way into my room, picking up a few films on the way, and got settled in my huge bed. He kept me on his chest, my back to him and my head resting on his shoulder. The movie played through, but before its ending we had both fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>On my first day back to work I was there early. I straightened my opened jacket and blouse before smoothing the creases of my skirt. Okay, so I was a tad nervous. I hadn't been in for a few weeks and everyone probably thought I was suicidal or something. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the elevator when it got to my floor and strutted as confidently as I could to my office.<p>

I caught Riley's eye as I was about to open my door. He smiled at me and came over with a Starbucks up in hand.

"I got you this, Ms. Swan," he said kindly, giving it to me. I smiled, looking down at it.

"How did you know I was coming in today?" I asked him, still smiling.

His cheeks tinted a light pink. "I bought your coffee everyday, just in case."

"Oh," I was speechless. "Wow, that's… thanks. Really, I mean it, Riley."

He gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah. No problem. Hey, you look great today."

I glanced down, "Thank you. It's a bit more professional too, I guess."

"Yeah…" He shuffled on his feet before giving me a big grin. "Well, I should be going. Have a good day, Ms. Swan."

"And you," I called back as he walked away. He lifted his hand in acknowledgeable. I sighed, looking back down and opening my door. I really wished things weren't awkward between us.

Nonetheless, I tried to act normal. Rose had been fantastic; she did a heap of work so I wasn't too far behind. Being Ms. Dally was hard and tiring, but very much worth it. A knock on my door broke my thoughts.

"Come in."

Tanya meekly popped her head inside. I raised my eyebrows.

"Um, I heard you were in so I thought I should tell you," she began. I gestured for her to go on. "Well, uh, I need to leave early."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she answered, just a little _too _quickly.

I busted out my best stern voice. "Tanya."

"I, well, I need to go to this appointment."

"What's it for?" _Please don't be a boob job. She's vain enough as it is._

She hesitated before clicking the door shut behind her. Well now I was nervous, God damn it.

She moved closer to me before murmuring a reply so fast that I missed it.

"What?"

She bit her lip. "I'm getting an abortion."


	19. Chapter 18: Geez! Down, Kitty!

**AN:** So, shorter chapter but quicker update :) I like the comedy in this chappy - it brightened up the somewhat gloomy stage we're in. Don't forget to participate in my poll and check the website for new things. All pictures/banners/characters (etc) can be found via the website.

Remember - need a beta and someone to make a trailer for this fic!

**Pairing Names:** Bellice (B/A), Bellett (B/Em), Jaspella (J/B), Rosella (R/B), Alsper (A/J), Emmalie (Em/R), Roslicella (R/A/B) , Balsper (B/A/J), Bemmalie (B/Em/R), Bemsper (B/Em/J)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any company brands I mention, any songs or singers I mention, or anything else that may sound familiar in this fanfic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18: Geez! Down, Kitty!<span>

I stared at her hard for about five minutes. She squirmed from where she stood. My voice was slow and carefully emotionless when I spoke. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I – I'm getting an abortion."

"And why is that?" My tone didn't stray.

"Because I'm pregnant."

"Whose child is it?"

Tanya deliberated now in answering. I got the impression that she didn't really know who the father was. My thoughts were almost confirmed when she said, "Just some guy."

I nodded, calculating in my head. _What the hell do I do now?_ How was I gonna tell Auntie Carmen and Uncle Eleazar that their little girl was with child and wanted to get red of it?

That evil voice in the back of my head made it all sound simple: _Easy – you don't, idiot! _No, that would be wrong. I've told enough lies lately already. _Exactly! One more won't hurt! _No! Shut up!

"What would your parents say about this?" I asked her, my face straight.

Her lips twisted into somewhat of a very unattractive scowl. "They won't know."

_Riiight. 'Cause _that's _gonna work out. Sure, I'll let you carry on with that delusion._

"Tanya, they are currently staying at a hotel about six blocks from here."

She panicked, predictably. "What? Why?"

"They wanted to celebrate your birthday with you." I like to think that my face was a blank canvas; carefully painted with, well, nothing and totally unreadable.

"You invited them over here, didn't you?" But of course, when has my face ever been anything but a fucking open book?

"No," the lie was bitter on my lips – kinda salty actually.

"This is all your fault! How dare you invite _my _parents over here when you _knew _I was trying to a get an abortion? I bet you plotted this!" she screeched horribly. I felt like banging my head against a wall. She really wasn't the brightest crayon in the pack.

As she continued _shrieking _in my office, I stood up calmly and sauntered over with (strangely) a poker face. She grew quieter the nearer I got. _Clever girl now, are we?_

"Listen, Tanya," I told her, talking like a normal human being unlike _someone_. "You may think you can mouth off to me, but you are very wrong. This is my office and you are my assistant. As your boss I have the power to fire your good-for-nothing ass – so think with your brain for once and _shut the fuck up_." I smiled at her, big and false. "Now, if you would kindly close the door on your way out and stay at work for the time you are supposed to be here, I expect nothing but co-operation from you. Mummy didn't get you this job so you could screw it up."

I thought her huge mouth was gonna finally drop off her bitchy face.

I waited in silence while she stood there, unable to move, before I impatiently cleared my throat. She then picked up her fallen tail, tucked it between her legs and scrammed it out of here. _And stay out!_

With a serene smile on my face, I walked back round my desk and sat delicately down on my chair. Today was looking to be a good day for once.

* * *

><p>Oh, God, it was the night of Tanya's birthday. Carmen and Eleazar had made arrangements for a <em>really nice<em> restaurant. They had decided to go with having a dinner party for her. It was planned for six o'clock so that she could then go out and get herself pissed. We hadn't spoken since I basically scolded her sorry excuse for a person; at least, not outside of the assignments I gave her at work. I was rolling in bliss! Now I had to dress up and go eat dinner with Tanya and her oblivious parents.

As I paced around my room in deep thought of how the hell I was gonna worm myself outta this one, Rose sat on my bed watching me with a bemused expression.

"Sweetie, just go and act nice," she said like it wasn't a _big deal_!

"I can't!" I cried. "I'll want to smack her too many times – I will give in, Rosie! I always do! And what about the abortion! I'll have to tell them!"

"You know," she mused, "I'm surprised you haven't just blurted it out to them already." I was too but I couldn't let her know that, could I?

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I snapped.

"All right, listen," she grabbed my hand as I passed her and made me stop pacing. "Call your aunt and tell her you're too sick to go out."

I screwed up my face. "But it's a _really nice _restaurant," I whined.

She raised her eyebrows, "Then eat Sunday's roast there this week! Hon, you've got enough money to go on your own."

"But, but," my lip almost wobbled like a four-year-old having a tantrum, "then there'd be no point! And Eleazar already paid for me!"

She threw her hands up into the air. "I give up!" She stood and started to leave the room. I frantically grabbed her waist and tackled her to the floor. We rolled for a moment until I pinned her body underneath mine with her wrists in my hands.

In the corner of my eye I saw Emmett stroll past the bedroom door and stop dead. A large grin formed on his face. "What's going on here?" he waggled his brows suggestively.

I exhaled with annoyance and blew some hair out of my face. "Rosie, you have to help me!" I begged her.

"I tried to!" she exclaimed, frowning up at me.

"Is this help the kind to do with sexual frustration?" Em asked cheekily, still grinning.

"Shut up!" both Rose and I yelled at him.

He put his hands up in defence. "Geez! Down, kitty!"

Just when I began to groan in exasperation, my cell phone rang. In a mad rush, I clambered off of Rosalie and scrambled over to my bag, digging out the small device and flipping it open.

"Hello?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

"Miss Swan? This is Jenks calling. I think I have a lock on Miss Brandon."


	20. Chapter 19: First Class Boarding

**AN: **So, I had a bit of fun writing the last part of this chappy. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did - dare I say I got a little hot and bothered over it myself :P No set for the lingerie mentioned, so use your wonderful imaginations :] Remember, check the site for new outfits or songs every chapter.**  
><strong>

**Pairing Names:** Bellice (B/A), Bellett (B/Em), Jaspella (J/B), Rosella (R/B), Alsper (A/J), Emmalie (Em/R), Roslicella (R/A/B) , Balsper (B/A/J), Bemmalie (B/Em/R), Bemsper (B/Em/J)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, any company brands I mention, any songs or singers I mention, or anything else that may sound familiar in this fanfic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19: First Class Boarding<span>

I felt a smile stretch over my face; I could get my Ally-cat back! Quickly gesturing to Emmett and Rosalie who came to stand by me, I clutched the cell tighter.

"Where is she?"

"Actually, she's still in Paris. I believe she may even be staying at the hotel offered to her beforehand."

I bounced on my toes. "Oh, I could kiss you!" I started mumbling, "But obviously I won't – not that you aren't lovely and all, but you're married – and plus, we're talking on the phone so you aren't here and that –"

"Miss Swan?" The smile was clear in his voice.

I shut up immediately. "Yes?"

"Would you like me to book a flight to France? She may, after all, choose to leave at any moment."

I nodded, though he couldn't see. Em and Rosie just watched with hopeful expressions. "Yes please. And thanks. Really, I mean it. Bye!" It might have been a bit rude to just hang up, but I couldn't help it. We'd found Alice!

"Well?" Rosalie nearly squealed.

I grinned hugely. "I'm going to Paris!" She actually did squeal now, and we grabbed each other in a hug, jumping up and down. Emmett joined in, flapping his arms around like a girl. _Sad__ thing__ is, __I __don't __think __he's __mocking __us. __I __think __he's __just __generally __that __happy. __Well, __who __can __blame __him?_

"Oh my gosh," I leapt back from them and dashed around my room, packing a bag. "I need to call Jasper and tell him!"

"Call Jasper and tell him what?"

We all looked up at Jazz as he leaned against my doorframe. He was still dressed in his work clothes, having just come through the door. Sneaky bastard, I didn't even notice.

I bit my lip, smiling. "We found her, Jay. We found our Ally."

He seemed to be frozen. _Oh,__ God,__ I__ broke __him!__ No,__ wait!__ He's __opening __his__ mouth__! A__nd__ closing __it__… __and __opening__ it__! A__nd__ closing __it__…_

"Just say something," Rose snapped, though her smile ruined the effect.

"Where is she?" he asked once he got a hold of himself.

"Paris still," I told him. "I'm gonna fly over there now before she leaves."

He was quick to reply. "I'm coming with you." He was gone before I could speak. I should have seen that coming really – why wouldn't he want to join me? Silly Swan!

I flipped open my cell and dialled Jenks' number. "It's Bella – I need an extra ticket for that flight. Jasper's accompanying me."

"Very well, Miss Swan. All taken care of. Good luck."

Once he'd hung up I looked at Rose. "What do I do about Tanya's birthday?"

"Tell them the truth," she said, a bit confused.

_Oh __crap,__ guess__ I'm__ gonna__ have__ to __tell__ them__ now__… __Here__ goes__… _"Um, I haven't told anyone about our relationship."

I couldn't stand to see their faces; I kept my gaze on the ground, waiting anxiously.

It was Emmett who spoke first. "Your family has no clue about us?" I shook my head silently.

"Do they even know you're bi-sexual?" Rose snapped at me. I flinched, eyes still down, and shook my head again. I heard her let out a frustrated huff. "Nice to know you're proud enough to tell the family!" I glanced up at her and saw the tears in her eyes.

I reached for her instantly. "Babe, I'm sorry –"

"Don't!" She backed away from me into Em. She was so… broken-hearted. My heart pounded like a drum in my ear. _I__ think __I__ just __wrecked__ our__ whole__ relationship.__ Fuck!_

"What's wrong?" Jasper appeared at the door, bag in hand.

I gazed at him in silence then looked back at Rosalie. She stared at me, upset, but only shook her head.

"Nothing," I told him finally, lying my ass off. "Let's go."

I spared one more glance at Rose and Emmett before fleeing out the apartment. _Hopefully __I__ won't __make__ a __mess__ of__ the__ relationship__ I'm __leaving __to__ retrieve._

* * *

><p>The flight took seven hours and thankfully Jenks had booked us into First Class. Jasper was restless beside me, always getting up every ten minutes to pace the aisles before the airhostess would politely ask him to sit back down. I noticed how her smile got more strained every time; obviously his repetition was starting to wear on her too. I had been trying to read a magazine for the three hours we'd been flying but the words were beginning to blur together.<p>

I blinked tiredly and set it down on the empty seat next to me, finally letting sleep conquer me.

_You know how you always start in the middle of a dream? Well, that's what was happening now._

_I__ was __lying __on__ a__ hotel__ bed,__ the__ sky__ outside__ dark__ and__ mystic,__ completely__ naked.__ My__ hands__ were__ cuffed __to__ the __posts__ and__ my__ legs__ were__ spread__ on__ the __silky__ sheets._ Can't say I'm not liking the sound of this dream.

_The door suddenly opened and Alice, my beautiful Ally, stepped through in her fuck me high heels. Her tiny body was covered in scraps of clothing we called lingerie. My mouth watered at the sight. But what was going on?_

You don't question a dream, dumbass! Shut up!

_Right. Sorry, I forgot._

_Alice slowly sauntered over to me. Her eyes burned into mine with such lust it made me breathless. She kneeled on the bed between my thighs, and reached over to pick something up out of an ice bucket. Holy shit! She had an ice dildo!_

_With a devilish grin she stroked one finger up my slit, making me moan. I was wet since she entered the room, God damn it, and my pussy wanted some attention!_

_She__ held__ the__ dildo__ in__ her __hand__ delicately__ before __letting__ the__ tip__ brush__ against __my __clit.__ Instantly__ I__ bucked__ my__ hips__ off__ the __bed.__ Fuck,__ that__ was __cold!_ Duh, Swan, it's ice.

_"Want more?" she purred. I licked my lips and nodded. She smirked and put her tongue to the dildo, tasting the little of my juices stuck there. Her eyes closed as she hummed in satisfaction. I squirmed on the bed._

_She__ crawled __over__ to__ straddle__ me,__ letting__ me__ see__ that __her__ lingerie __was_ very _naughty__ indeed.__ The__ panties __were__ crotchless;__ she __took__ advantage__ of__ the__ hole __in__ the __fabric__ by__ pressing__ the__ ice__ dildo__ to__ her __nether__ lips.__ She__ gasped__ in__ delight__ and__ moaned,__ her__ eyes __still__ locked __on__ mine__ seductively.__ I__ bit__ my __lip__ as __I__ watched__ her__ soak __the__ dildo__ in__ her__ flowing__ liquids. __She__ brought __it__ teasingly__ above__ my__ mouth.__ I__ tried__ to__ lean__ up__ and__ lick__ it but couldn't quite reach.  
><em>

_After some cruel struggling, she lowered it a little so I could wrap my lips around the wet dildo. My tongue swirled around it, trying to take in as much of her fluids as I could. I groaned at the taste of her._

_"Bad Bella," she scolded, taking the dildo away from me. I wanted to whine, but held it in as she started to strip. The see-through bra was unclipped and flung away, the crotchless thong pinged into the corner, and the killer heels thrown to the floor with a bang._

_She gripped both my ankles and pulled them up into the air as she situated herself between my legs, her face inches from my pussy._

_She grinned at me and let my legs curl around her shoulders. Her tongue massaged my clit before trailing down to my entrance. She used her nose to stimulate my nub, lapping at my juices eagerly. I wanted to clutch her black, spiky locks but the cuffs prevented me from doing so. I could only moan and scream out as she drove me closer to ecstasy._

_Just when I thought she would push me over that edge, she sat up, my legs falling to lay either side of her hips on the bed. I protested but was ignored. She loomed over me, breasts dangling to caress mine, and then licked circles around the little buds. I arched my back up to get more of the feeling._

_She reached for the ice dildo again and touched it to my nipples. I hadn't seen it coming._

_"Fuck!" I moaned, loving the sharp contrast of her hot mouth and the freezing toy._

_Alice smirked and gave me a quick kiss. I wrapped my legs around her hips, pulling her closer to me. She lay flat on my skin, rubbing our nipples together._

_"Tell me what you want," she whispered wantonly._

_I groaned, thrusting against her. "I want –"_

_"Come on, Bells, wake up," she murmured abruptly. I blinked._

_"What?"_

_"Time to get off now. Come on," she carried on. Her voice slowly turned more masculine with a Southern twang…_

I awoke suddenly, nearly butting heads with Jasper as he leaned over me. He looked concerned.

"You okay, Bella?" he worried. "You look a little flushed."

I squeezed my thighs together secretly. Yep, I was fucking wet.

I didn't really want to tell him I was having a sex dream about Ally. So instead I nodded with a fake smile. "Yep, I'm great."


End file.
